The Spy Among Us remake
by xXx-wolf heart-xXx
Summary: Argro the new student in the night class seems normal but he is keeping a big secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hi this is weregirl003 now on my new account xXx-wolf heart-xXx I've got some sad news Rebellious-Rebecca isn't continuing with TSAU (the spy among us) for reasons unknown so I am going to restart the spy among us and make it 10 times as better. It's going to be the same storyline with familiar chapters but ones that need improving will be improved for your enjoyment. Please review.**

**Chapter 1**

Demi walked out of the class, taking a breath of cold winter air, and then kept on walking, she was told by the Headmaster that there was a new student here, and she was His guide. Zero came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and landed a quick peck on Demi's cheek, "Ready for the new kid?" he asked, being playful. Demi nodded and softly punched him. "I can handle any new Night Class student, if you didn't know I have been handling a Day Class student since I came here you know."

Zero blushed at the comment, knowing she was talking about him.

~XXX~

Demi leaned against a wall, next to the Headmaster, waiting for the new Night Class student to come. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Headmaster said.

A boy walked in the room, he had blonde hair and even at the distance of them, Demi saw green, deep forest green for his eyes. "Hey, I believe that I am the new student here." He said, his voice sounding gentlemen-like. "I hope you will have a nice time here Argro, this is your guide, Demira, we hope that you will follow the rules properly" the Headmaster said. The door opened it was Yuki. "Sorry, I've being hanging with Kaname" Yuki excused. "Well I should meet the vampires that I'm going to hang with," said Argro. Argro smelled the air and pulled a face. "Okay tour guide show me around," said Argro playfully. "Asshole!" Demi yelled. "Fine um Trixie was it, I'll found my own way around," said Argro annoyed. Argro left slamming the door. "Friendly," said Zero.

"I know ay?" Demi joked, playfully punching Zero's arm. He put his arm around her and gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "I was being sarcastic," "I know, that's why I played along."

Demi giggled softly and ruffled Zero's hair a bit before seeing Headmaster's face, a frown crossed his face, he was glad that Zero had found a reason to live but he still didn't seem happy, maybe that Yuki was skipping things to hang out with Kaname, oh well. "You guys have to find Argro because he doesn't know where to go, Yuki you'll be at the cross over while Demi and Zero will find Argro. Now go!" yelled the Headmaster. Demi was a little startled and ran out straight away.

Zero followed Demi and they ran to into the forest, anyone could get lost in there, except for Demi and Zero, who can find their way out. Demi came to a stop and looked around, feeling a little of Argro's presence, she felt it as if she was smelling her favourite meal, cheesecake. She followed it and soon found him, cowering to a tree. "Oh God, you got to be kidding me," Demi said to herself, "Um, hey Argro you okay dude?" she called, his head snapped up and suddenly, Demi felt something. "Oh, he's fine," said a voice and then five Level E's jumped out of nowhere.

Zero was by Demi's side in an instant and he got Bloody Rose out and started shooting. Demi on the other hand, reached for her Purple Twilight (her anti-vampire gun) and started shooting as well.

Dust was everywhere, and when the dust finally cleared, Argro was still cowering to a tree and four vampire bodies laid unconscious on the ground, they then disintegrated and all was left was their clothes, ew.

Zero wrapped one arm around Demi, "You alright?" he asked. Demi nodded, "But there was five, not freaking four, that means, one got away." Demi gasped. Demi ran over to Argro, "You alright mate?" she asked. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." He said, standing up and walking casually to the track. "Thank you from saving me from those bastards." He snarled, walking off.

"Uhh, !" Demi said, putting Purple Twilight and Drawing Lines back into her jacket. Zero studied the Bloody Rose, "I so need you to look at this for me, it was having problems again." He complained like a little kid. Demi shook her head and got Drawing Lines out and threw it at him. "Give me Bloody Rose and I will fix it for you, since I am like that chick's great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter so yeah, just don't brake Drawing Lines on me okay?"

Zero threw the Bloody Rose at his girlfriend, and she caught it without moving. It was good having a girlfriend like Demi, she knew and understood about Zero's *ahem* condition *ahem* and she was related to the person who first made the first anti-vampire weapons, since Demi came along he was the reason that he didn't kill himself for what he was.

"Zero, my dear twin brother."

Demi and Zero turned in unison, looking straight at Ichiru, Zero's younger twin brother, (this just gets more and more random ayy?)

Demi got Purple Twilight straight out of her pocket and aimed it at him, even though it won't hurt or kill him, it would be a shot to scare the shit out of him. "Aww, come on Demi, there is no reason to bring out your gun and aim it at your boyfriend's brother, I'm hurt Zero, do you usually train her to kill your friends?" he teased, having a smirk on his face. Demi look pissed off, really she was.

"Nope, he doesn't, but he did tell me to kill you with this anti-human gun the next time I see you." Demi threatened aiming the gun at him. Ichiru raised his hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry, but I just came here to tell you about that new student, Argro, you shouldn't trust him, he will backstab you guys, oh well, see you guys later!" he waved them goodbye and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that fucking about?" Demi asked herself, random stuff happening after random stuff happening, oh God, is this what happens with Charmerz? They attract randomness?

There was a rustle in the bush, Demi turned, but put her gun away, if that person saw her with a gun, that girl would go off her head at Demi.

Yuki and Kaname walked out of the bush, well Kaname was, Yuki just ran to Demi and wrapped her arms around Demi, "I'm so glad that you're alright. There is a Day Class student dead, from a Level E vampire, and the other Day Class students are getting suspicious about it. What do we do Demi?" she panted.

"I have no idea, but where is the body of the student and did you kill the Level E?" Zero asked. Yuki's face lit up a little by blushing, "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe." She cooed. "No, she didn't, I had to chase the bastard off the school grounds!" Kaname growled. Demi rolled her eyes. Yep, she is the one for attracting randomness.

Demi walked over to a tree, and pulled some of the bark off and rubbed her fingers over it, "It went to town, I can feel it." Demi said, and then started getting dizzy. She felt like throwing up, she walked back over to Zero and grabbed onto him, "You okay Dem?" he asked, she shook her head.

Zero grabbed hold of her and pressed her to his chest just before Demi lost herself in the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Argro's P.O.V**

What is happening to me I feel weak and my powers not as strong as before. I could've taking down those low life vampires if my powers weren't messed up. Now I think they are called Zero and Jimi… no it's Zorro and Dem… but whatever they names are they'll think I'm a some sort of coward… the first pure blood vampire that can't take down a few savages.

I continued pacing in my room waiting for sunset that is soon I hope. Oh well I could try using my dream walker ability on someone…. Let's see who can I used it on there's so many choices. Alright I choose….cousin Kaname. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Kaname….. Nothing just darkness…. Something isn't right about this school; ever since I got here my powers have disappeared whenever I used one all I see is darkness.

Well, it's getting dark now. Time to meet my fellow vampire classmates. I went down a few staircases; the sound of screaming girls startled me. What the hell. I thought to myself. I look at sunset and yelped at the burning sensation. Uggh….I Forgot how strong the sun is on delicate vampire eyes well one has being in darkness for so long one can easily forget how strong the sun is.

I was the last to appear at the gate the screaming girls were unbearable. "Hello there…" This blonde tall vampire was chatting to another vampire was waving his hand. "Just in time Kiddo we were about to leave," said the same vampire. "Well I guess I came here just in time," I said meekly. "I'm Takuma, that's Senri, Rima, Aido, Akatsuki, Ruka and heres lord Kaname," said Takuma smiling. "I am Argro." The gates opened, a horrible smell swayed into the air. "Uggh, can you guys and girls smell that." I covered my nose hastily. The other vampires smelled the air. And said no altogether. "Alright guys and girls lets go," said Takuma heading out the gate followed by the others. I went through the gate and saw the two that saved my life. I pretended that I didn't see them but they saw me and looked at me all the way through the screaming girls. Stuff this I'm outer of here. All vampires went straight ahead I vanished within the screaming girls.

Let's see what type of damage I can do. There was a lonely girl sitting on a school bench by herself. Perfect I said to myself this will improve my shadow powers. I concentrated on the darkness around me, I can feel it powering me up and then I altered my own shadow. Now I got full control over my shadow. I ordered it to creep over to the girl. It was getting closer… and closer and then I transformed it into a monster of darkness. This is going to be interesting. Due to it's a shadow it can't make a noise but my creation doesn't need a voice it's scarier than anything in the world. "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…. M…. Mo…. Monster!" the girl screamed and then she ran off with her hands in the air. I collapsed to the ground in laughter. I got up and started to look for more trouble. But my fun has no short lived the discipline committee were coming in to my view.

"Hey you get over her," said the dude I believed his name was Zeke. I rolled my eyes and went towards him. "You should be in class vampire go now or I will shoot you," said Zeke leaning against a tree. "Well Zeke, I don't take orders from a Level D, yes I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you." He took a step forward with gun in hand. "First of all my name is Zero, and you'll will pay for that insult." He had his finger on the trigger and then this other girl appeared. "ZERO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT THAT GUN DOWN IMMEDIATELY! Zero lowered the gun and turned his head to the girl. I took this to my advantage and the power of darkness and shadow devoured me and then I vanished….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Demi's POV

"Hey 'Zeke' I wonder what happened to Argro exactly, I felt something strange, what about you?" I asked 'Zeke' oh wait it's Zero, hehe. Zero groaned and stood straight, no longer leaning against the wall outside the infirmary. "Can you please stop with the Zeke thing? It's getting on my nerves." He complained taking hold of my waist and digging his chin into my shoulder. "I wonder what he thinks my name is, Democrat. Ha-ha that's pretty cool actually." "Don't end up like him, or I will shoot someone, I feel like shooting the bastard right now."

"Okay, okay, what if I tell you something important." "Hmm? What is it?" "Well, you know all about my presence sensing right?" "Well yeah, of course." "Well, I felt the same thing with Argro to what I feel from Kaname, but Argro feels more like Rido more than anything." "Don't you dare mention that name around me?" "I know, but what if Argro is related to them? Like a love-child or something, he is a pureblood that's for sure." "How can you tell?" "That is for me to know and for you to never find out." "I hate you." "I hate you too, I can sense him waking up now, I'm going in, and I don't think you should come in since you feel like shooting him, just stay out here and keep out of trouble." I told him as I walked into the infirmary.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked, trying to be cheerful. "Don't fake about being kind around me, I'm not weak." "Who said that you were weak?" "People I knew in the past, say, who told you to come in here?" "No one, I came here from my will." "Good, I don't like people who are forced or paid to see me, I can trust you right?" "It really depends on what you mean by trust exactly." "Wow Jimi, that's dark-" "You are dark too, I'm just playing this part." "Really? No wonder why Zeke wants you, since he is dark as well."

"Shut up about Zero, or I will actually shoot you, but I think I will have the Senate after me from that wouldn't I?" "What do you mean?" "You're a Kuran, aren't you?" "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?" "So it is true then?" "No, it isn't true." "Yes it is." "Tell me how you knew, I demand you!" "Well, you certainly have the way they speak, wait I haven't told that I'm a Charmer yet have I? I didn't think so, and every Charmer has different powers, and I'm one of the strongest out there. The reason why I can tell was because I could sense Kuran blood flowing through you, and the way you act is very similar to Kaname's actions in a way, but he recognizes himself as a pureblood prince, not a coward commoner like you. What is with that anyway? Why were you cowering away in fear when I found you? Or is that just a cover up?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" "Are you gunna make me?" I teased, this ought to go somewhere good. He bore his fangs before jumping on me and knocking me to the ground, his fangs at my neck. My eyes widened and I grew stiff from the tension. "I don't think you have said the best thing about Charmers, Jimi. The one thing that you forgot to say was that your people taste so lovely, especially the stronger ones. I only hope that Zeke won't mind me taking some of your blood." Argro hissed, just barely able to hear. He pinned my arms to my sides and I looked up at him, reminding myself that he didn't take care of my legs, like pinning them down. Suddenly, an unwanted thought came to my mind and I quickly out shook my head, thinking that it would shake the thought away. "Why are you shaking your head for?" Argro asked, his voice still a whisper, his fangs still at my neck.

"Nothing, it's just that…" "Spit it out Lemi!" he commanded, pressing his weight against me more. This plan came into my head out of nowhere, first I sort of hesitated before putting it on the board, but I guess it's that or getting bitten, even if he is bluffing of not. I arched my back up towards him, then connected my lips with his, catching him by surprise. His grip loosened, but was still firm, so I slipped my leg around his waist, forcing my lips on his, I really didn't like the kissing part, oh well, I am playing.

His grip then loosened enough for me to take advantage of and I swapped our places, pressing my weight on him, holding him firmly to the ground. "You, I repeat, you do not even dare to assault me again, or you will see a different side of me." I threatened, slowly reaching for one of my guns. As I got one in grip, he had swapped our places on the floor and I was on the bottom again. "How scary, but I would love to see that side of you, I'm sure Zero hasn't."

I didn't even hesitate to press the gun against his arm and shoot, just hoping that it wasn't Charmer Eyes, since that gun had the bullets that would kill a vampire with one shot, and then I will be in so much crap. I kicked him off me and got up, seeing that he was holding his arm protectively to him with blood flowing out of his arm. I stepped over him with my gun still firm in hand, as I looked down at my gun, I saw that it was Purple Twilight, I was thankful that it was the gun since it would only give Argro a small gash, but still it would hurt like hell.

I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway, hearing the faint cries of pain that Argro was making, I gave myself a smirk, next time he tries to do that to me, he will get more than me kissing him as an element of surprise and a gash that will hurt like hell to him.

I got my iPod out and put it on 'G4L' by Rihanna as I walked over to my dorm, swinging my gun on my finger just in case vampires come to attack me from me attacking Argro, none came and I was surprised. As I walked to my room, Zero was there waiting for me and noticed that I was holding my gun. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall, looking deep into my eyes saying, "What did you do this time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Argro's POV

Silly little girl you've just made a huge mistake now the plan can be in motion and so soon. I looked around the room for any security camera. Not over here…..not over there but there was one in the right corner of the ceiling. CRAP! Not good, but maybe the guy that watches them isn't looking.

I got up from the spot where Jimi kissed me. This would be interesting, I wonder what Zeke or was it Zorro whatever his name is he'll be crushed big time when I tell him maybe I should leave the camera that'll be great evidence anyway I didn't do anything wrong I was being a vampire, some us are real vampires here those blood capsules are a disgrace to vampire kind I'm totally against them. Alright back to topic right now go to the headmaster and tell him a vampire hunter has attacked me. Luckily being a Shadow vampire well that's what I think I am anyway, I can endure great damage from guns of course it hurts like hell just for second and takes a couple minutes to heal but the gash will be nothing more than a super cool scar. It's a shadow vampire thing. Different types of vampire guns leave different marks. I know this is the purple twilight because of the moon shape mark that leaves behind.

The headmaster's room is this way isn't or this way. Hang on I'm a vampire I can sense my way around or look around for someone. A wave of an intoxicating scent filled the air. I grabbed my nose hoping that it will be passing by but it was getting closer and closer. It's her. "Hello Argro headmaster cross is wondering how you feeling," said one of the discipline committee members that I didn't even know of. "Horrible a vampire hunter has attacked me." I did a bit of a fake teary eye thing, she fooled for it. "That's horrible come on I'll take you to headmaster cross he'll do something about and my name is Yuki." "Thanks Yuki. I replied. She started to walk off, I should follow her. "Yuki can you smell something bad here," "No I can't maybe it's just you."

Demi's POV

I sighed knowing that I have to tell Zero what happened but before I did Yuki came running up to us pretty mad. "What's up Yuki," said Zero a bit concerned. "Demi needs to see headmaster cross IMMEDIATELY!"Alright, alright Yuki I'm coming. Zero was about to walk but Yuki said," Its only Demi this time zero just wait." I gave him a small hug because Yuki grabbed my arm and moving towards the headmaster's room.

On the way I try to tell Yuki what's happening but all she gave me was an angry glance. We were almost at the door I could sense a vampire. Yuki opened the door and who I saw shocked me. "Nice to see ya again Jimi," said Argro with a smile. "You little…." I stopped what I was going to say because knowing that headmaster cross won't be happy. "Take a seat," said Headmaster Cross. I can't believe he told anyway I was defending myself. I sat down in the seat where headmaster pointed. "Argro said that you shot him with the purple twilight and left him there bleeding to death now what's your story," "Argro assaulted me I was defending myself; I don't want to become someone's snack." Argro laughed at the last part. "Hmmmm what to do here both of you did a pretty bad thing to each other but for now apologize to each other." "Sorry Argro." I said. Argro hesitated a bit but he finally apologized. "Now Demi I have to take your guns," said headmaster cross standing up. "No way." I said standing up as well. "I was defending myself and I'm getting punished for it," I gave Argro an evil death stare but he seemed not to be effected by it he just rolled his eyes. "I know but there was other ways to defend yourself I'm punishing you because you hurt a night time student you'll get your guns after two days. "What Argro isn't getting punished," I protested. "He is, give me some time to think alright Argro for now on when you attend your classes you'll be with Kaname for the entire time. "WHAT! I'm not going to be followed by that snob or follow him." Argro was also out of his seat that has fallen down. "Why then, why are you so against Kaname?" said headmaster cross concerned. "That's none of your concern old man." I gasped; I can't believe Argro just said that. "Argro you are new so you don't understand any of the rules but one of the rules is to respect your elders; I have changed my mind you won't be escorted by Kaname anymore you will be in schools detention centre for also two days," said headmaster trying to keep his cool. "Now the guns Demi I haven't forgot and you can leave, Argro you'll stay here for a while. I reluctantly gave all my guns to the headmaster. Saying goodbye to every single one. Argro laughed his head off when I did that.

Literally the guy needs help. I just ignored his lame insults and went outside. Right now I just want to be alone but Kaname crossed my path and I have to ask. "Hi Kaname is Argro your cousin or something?" I said interested. Kaname stopped walking and turned to me with dark brown eyes. "This isn't the place for that I will almost happily answer your questions depending what they are. Meet me in the forest near the fountain alone in 10 minutes; I'm in a good mood." Said Kaname almost lazily. "Alright the forest near the fountain got it." He already left yikes that was fast. I ran to the forest with the questions in mind. I'm starting to think this might be a bad idea because most of them include lots of info about his family and I'm not family I'll just be interfering but I am concerned what if Argro is dangerous. Anyway I need to now because it's my job to protect this school as well as zero and Yuki. I ran through the forest knowing a shortcut to it. The fountain was in sight and Kaname was there. "Hello Demi you want answers, just say the questions and I'll answer them," said Kaname normally straight faced style. "Alright is Argro related to you in any way?"

"He is my cousin."

Okay how is he your cousin?"

"Let's just say Rido had a pretty good social life."

Agro did a good job covering up any evidence of being Rido's kid but was not enough to fool me" But I am surprised how he dyed his hair to really dark red hair almost black to blonde if I didn't observed him closely I wouldn't even know."

"That was interesting Kaname but I didn't understand this, you see in the headmaster's room when Headmaster Cross said your name Argro freaked out almost."

"Well I was young when I knew Agro I've only meet him once and he was a bit odd in a way. I overheard some vampires that was close to Rido you know feeders, they here talking about Argro. One said Rido was doing cruel experiments on him making Argro live in fear and that's how he can use pretty bad powers that were once forgotten but now re-born with him. He is known as a shadow vampire a pretty dangerous and super rare breed of vampire even more dangerous than a Level E but he seems to have control but for how long and like I said before he is living in fear and Rido seemed to succeeded because he is afraid of me like anything, one day he was kidnapped after Rido's disappearance by another vampire and now he returns something is up." Okay I said too much now promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone even the people you trust he knows that I know what has happened in the past. If this does come out he will kill you, me and anyone that knows."

"Alright I promise I won't tell anyone," I said frightened. Wow all I want to know is a couple of things about him but now I got myself in some sort of secret. Oh well I wanted to know and I got it. "Bye Demi I must go now and remember your promise… and one more thing, there is good in him I've sensed it but a lot of vampires have putting him down a lot so don't judge him like so many have he is nothing like Rido but he has been teased so much that other vampires made him think that."

This is interesting I saw Zero and I ran over to him so happily but he stopped me for some strange reason he stopped me. "What's the matter zero?" He looked so ticked off. "Why did you kiss Argro Demi?" Errrr Argro told I bet he didn't tell him that he attacked me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demi's POV

I'm so gunna kill that Shadow Vampire, the next time I see him, he is gunna get more than a crescent on his arm, I'm gunna have to study his species. But now, I gotta fix this problem that Argro set for me. "Zero, it was my self defense, when I went into the infirmary, he was going to use me as a snack, that's why I had Purple Twilight in my hand when I was walking over to my dorm, Zero, you have to believe me, it was either the element of surprise or me turning into a vampire or a snack, what would you pick?" I tried to reason, but he kept his frowning face on. "And how do I know that you're not lying to me?" he replied, leaning against a wall. I groaned and reached into my back pocket and pulled the Bloody Rose out and threw it at him, he caught it mid-air and nodded his head.

"I fixed it, let's go out to the bush and try it out, shall we?" I asked, walking out of the hallway and into the night, heading for the bush, not looking over my shoulder if he was coming or not, he would come.

When I reached the spot where we would meet up late at late after our patrols, I kept my eyes down at the ground. "If you don't believe me, about doing it to escape from him, shoot me. If you do believe me, punch me in the face." "I will never punch you or shoot you." "That didn't stop you from shooting me with the Bloody Rose when you thought I was a Vampire huh? At least I'm letting you choose willingly, unlike what Argro did to me. He knew about Charmers, and about how strong they are and how delicious they are, I was lucky that I used the Purple Twilight, because if I didn't, he could've died and I would be in deep shit."

"Yes, you would be. I was when I shot Hanabusa and he was screaming, the poor guy."

"Zero, stop distracting yourself, just decide for crying out loud!" I yelled, looking up at the night sky, the stars sparkling in the dark sky. Hands suddenly went down on my shoulders, and I was spun around before I was punched in the face, falling to the ground. I wiped my face, feeling the familiar red crimson that I was used to. Zero's arms wrapped tight around me, his head buried deep into my hair. "Why do you say such stupid things?" Zero asked, I rolled my eyes. "It was payback for me going into that room without you and kissing him to get out. In other words, it was my punishment from you." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I really thought you were falling in love with him Demira." Zero breathed, still holding to me tightly. I chuckled, "I wouldn't be together with him even if he was the last boy on Earth, I would never be with him, maybe if I was given the honor to hurt him or put him with the Hunter Association then you would see me with him."

~XXX~

"You wanted me Headmaster?" I asked Kaien the next morning and I spotted a file folder and picked it up. I groaned, "Another student, Kaien? Seriously? And a vampire as well, what are you turning this school into?"

I looked down at the profile picture of the vampire, beautiful as the rest of the vampires at this school, except for Kaname, Argro, Hanabusa, Ruka, Senri, oh, just say beautiful as the humans see them, I would be all day naming ugly vampires that I know. Primerose. "No surname?" "No, I think she is an orphan, anyway, she wants to start today, but I can't allow her to come unless you say so." Kaien said, feeling down because I have the right to let vampires in or not into the Academy, since I'm the last surviving Charmer and I just like turning vampires down, Kaien can bring humans in, I just got control of the vampires.

I dropped the folder on the desk and folded my arms over my chest. "I guess she can come in, I can tame her if she messes with me, she's really noble so she should have some respect for Charmers if she knows what they are. Let her in Headmaster, I don't really care unless she will cause me trouble." "Thank you Rebecca, if there is any trouble with her, tell me straight away, and tomorrow you can get your guns back. I hope you have learned your lesson, Demira."

No I haven't really because what was I supposed to learn? Never to be in a room alone with him? EWWWWWW! A disgusting image came into my mind and I shook it out of my head straight away. AHHH! I wanna scream and kill Argro. I picked up Primerose's info folder and walked out of the room, down the hall and over to the Night Class crossover thingy, those bloody human girls don't know what they are truly seeing. Selfish bastards that want my blood. No-offense Zero.

I read the information on Primerose as I walked over to there, reading everything. She was going to be in the Day Class dorms and enrolls as a Day Class student, okay. WHAT!

I re-read the paragraph and it didn't change. AHHHH! This is going to be a problem, a HUGE problem. Wait, it depends on if the chick is nice or not. I hate the hard ways. Okay, special powers, control water. Nice, too bad for her, I control all four elements and some other stuff. When I looked up from the folder, I saw the girl right in front of me. What the hell? She got here quick. She was wearing a Day Class outfit, but according to the folder, she attends both classes, but I'm probably the only student that knows that.

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "You must be the girl that accepted me into this school, thank you kind girl, now I can finally meet up with my boyfriend again!" she cheered, getting off me and running into a different direction. I continued my way to the crossover, thinking through the randomest thing that just happened to me then. Okay, what boyfriend exactly? I thought through all the guys at this school, but how am I supposed to know who it is? It could be a human anyway. What the hell am I thinking?

I stopped dead still when I reached the crossover, there stood Argro, his blonde hair shining in the morning sun with a girl with her arms around his waist, tugging him towards him. OOOOH! That's her boyfriend. I'm confused.

Argro looked sacred and was trying to push her off him but she wouldn't budge and when he saw me, he mouthed, "Help me!"

I chuckled and shook my head at him, no way am I doing things for him after what happened the other day. He groaned and I could hear Primerose's cheerful cries even at the distance that was separating us. "Come on, Aggy, show me around the school, this girl accepted me so I could be here, aren't you happy? We can be together again. Oh I love you so much Aggie."

Aggie? I closed the folder and walked over to a tree and stood behind it before I started laughing my head off. Aggie, how funny? That's so sad, that poor guy. Let him get it all! Ewwww! Gross thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Argro's P.O.V

What is this thing on me? Whoever it is it has a tight grip on me and what the hell boyfriend, I never had a girlfriend in my life, this chic needs help. I try to get away but it's no use so I have to make contact with her hopefully she doesn't speak another language. "Who are you?" The girl let go with a tear in her eye. "It's me Primrose your girlfriend." "I never had a girlfriend in my life; you have someone else mixed up with me." "B….B...But you just like him, you are blonde like him and you have the same eye colour as him so you must be him. Why did I go with the blonde look why? "Whatever your name is I'm not your boyfriend." "You save me Aggy remember when I wake up you're the very first vampire I saw when I woke up." Oooooo that girl. I really hate love at first site and I really hate my conscious. "Look whatever your name is I saved you because it was the right thing to do, I don't even know you better alone love you, I'm sorry but that's the truth."

The girl took a step back I know she going to burst into tears but to my surprise she didn't. It was a little strange the ground was wet. Where did the water come from? I looked around for the source but the source was right in front of me with the biggest grin on her face. "You are going to pay Argro big time I'm not upset I'm furious! Yikes it's time for me to get out of here and really I have to I'm late for detention. I dodged all of her moves it was easy I can tell she needs to pratice her moves. When she was catching her breath I bolted. Oh dear Jimi was behind a tree laughing her head I said a few words," what happened here stays here." I continued running for two reasons. One because I got a really mad girl maybe behind me and two I'm late for detention.

I finally got there but late. Know I've got another problem is the headmaster insane leaving a vampire with petty rebellious students with a teacher and the worst thing I haven't had blood for days. The teacher lifted her eyes of the book she was reading. She eyed me for a while and then she pointed at a seat with pen and paper. "I want you to right I am sorry for whatever I done 100 times. Okay simple now do it. I shrugged and walk to my seat. I stared at the blank paper, I felt like making a paper air plane out of it but that will get me into more trouble. The teacher continued reading Twilight? Now that's disturbing. It was dead quite. The only noise was coming from the clock. Tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok it was driving insane I must do something or think of something before I do something bad that will end everyone's life here. I look at my shadow for entertainment and I smiled. Who likes shadow puppets? I altered my shadow into a dragon on the wall with a knight fighting it. It was so amusing that the other students turn their heads and look at the mini show I was making. I made the dragon ten times bigger and it ate the knight. I kinda like this even the teacher was watching. For the crowd I made a giant dinosaur verse a small dog. I made the small dog into a giant three-headed dog and the dinosaur ran off. This is costing me big time. Using loads of shadow does make one thirsty but I think one more should do it. I made a circus scene with everything a circus has it made the students and the teacher laugh out loud. "Okay Argro was it you can go now." I got out of the chair in a rushing manner I can't stand it I must have the blood capsules or take someone else's blood. A thought came to mind but I shake it off. Man this day keeps on getting better the girl who can control water was standing at the door. "I am so sorry Argro I have being a stupid girly girl I shouldn't know that you saved because of free will thanks Argro you are good vampire." She gave me a quick hug and walked off. Wow that was odd. A strange feeling flowed through me something I never experienced but whatever it was its gone now the need for blood took over. I dashed over to the gate and come on can a guy get to his room without some sort of interference.

"Turn back now. You've got a class to attend to" "This time I don't Zeke I just had detention and after detention I have all right to back to my room is that how this school works or something." "First of all it's ZERO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR MIND I'M SO SICK OF BEING CALLED ZEKE THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME THAT I WILL PUNCH THEM! I guess you can go through." Talk about weird. Zorro opened the gate so I can go through. "Goodbye Zorro." I called over my shoulder. I saw his jaw drop and sighed. Heheheheh I know his name but I can't be bothered to say it. Finally I am in my room on the desk was the un-opened packet of blood capsules. I grabbed a glass and pour water into it and two blood capsules. I watch them dissolve into so-called blood. I gulped down the blood and it wasn't that bad not as bad as I thought they will be but it wasn't compared to real blood. I felt much better now I don't feel as unwell as before I think I could snap a tree in half. I was so tired I fell into my bed and slowly very slowly closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Demi's POV

I was running out of air when I could actually stop laughing. AGGIE! Oh man, gossip! Primerose is Argro's GF! Ew, that's bad, how can anyone love him? *cough* a maniac *cough* of course. I finally stood up from the tree that I had fallen at and looked up at the sky. It was twilight. YAY! Time to try out my new gun, Time Comes. I know it's not really good, but it is what I have for now. Headmaster Cross can't take this one off me since I hadn't finished this one when he took all my guns away, so haha take that Kaien, suck on that!

I walked over to my dorm and went up to my room where Naia was, spread out on her bed still in her school uniform, asleep. I sighed and threw the info folder of Primerose onto my desk and walked over to Naia and started to shake her gently. "Nai, come on, wake up." I said, pushing her more violently. "Huh? No, Ichiru, no, not today, I'm tired, that test we had today tired me out, and I wanna sleep." Naia said in her sleep. Huh? She thinks I'm Ichiru? What were they planning to do together? EWWWWWWWWWWW! "Nai, it's me, Demo. Wake up." I said, pushing her more roughly. Then I gave up when I couldn't wake her up fully. "Fine, you fantasize about Ichiru and you doing the unthinkable together, I will just go out and do some workouts before my nightly shift, just don't think I'm Ichiru again, that's gross."

I walked out of the room and went down to the front gate and walked out into the night.

Yuki's POV

I was shopping with Sayori for the ball that was coming up in a few weeks, no one has been told yet but me and Sayori, oh I have to tell Demi soon so she can put them on the notices. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and I automatically stood in front of Yori. "Yuki, was that a gun? Did someone get shot?" she asked me from behind. Please not let it be Demi, I pleaded in my head as I started to walk to where the gunshot was. "Stay here Yori." I commanded while taking my Artemis out and getting it ready before turning the corner. "Put your hands up where I can see them, or I will use force!" I yelled, posing ready for an attack.

Demi was leaning against the wall with a gun in her hand with blood all over her. I immediately dropped my Artemis and ran over to her. "Demi! Are you okay? Demi! What happened?" I yelled, shaking her unconscious body. Blood was pouring out of the wounds on her neck and arms. "Never… never try to take on twenty Level E's at once, don't try that Yuki, and promise me that." Demi muttered before closing her eyes again, her breathing steady. "Demi! Wake up! You B.I.T.C.H!" I slapped her on the face and her head snapped up. "Ow, Yuki, I just took down twenty vampires and you slap me in the face, and ow, that was hard, just help me up." She complained, grabbing onto my hand and I automatically hoisted her up.

Blood still covered Demi, this wasn't good. "Your blood, vampires can come and attack you again, come we need to get you back at the Academy before anymore vampires come. Yori! Demi has just been attacked!" I called out to Yori who came around the corner, cowering. "Oh, hey Yori, sorry about this, I had a little too much to drink tonight and I sort of went into a fight, and someone was a little too drunk and actually shot me. Sorry about this." "You don't sound drunk." "It just takes me a little bit of alcohol to set me off." "You're lucky that no one tried to take advantage of you." "Oh, trust me; they were trying to take advantage of me."

Demi's POV

Man, I really feel like I got drunk last night. I was late for class, only got through two classes and I got my guns back and I have a bloody detention tonight with the Night Class as well as doing my shift to watch over them.

Detention was boring, as always. Yes, I have gone to detention before, a lot of times before, yeah, it kinda sucks. I stayed in the corner, away from all of the vampires, but Primerose wanted to be with me so much that I let her sit next to me, I guess I can trust her a bit, for now anyway. I was nervous, who wouldn't be? A Charmer with the most delicious blood that vampires want the most, just sitting their class. I'm even surprised that none of them have tried it yet. "So, Demo-chan, would I be able to have some of your blood later?" "WHAT? Primerose, what are you talking about?" I yelled at Primerose, she has to be joking.

"Yeah, Demi, when are we going to have a taste?" Hanabusa asked, giving me a lazy smile. I automatically got Purple Twilight out and was over by his side in an instant, my gun at his neck. "If I shoot, you will pretty much die." I threatened, keeping my face firm, even though it wouldn't kill him completely, he would be in pain until I have to actually heal him. "Now now, Demi, put that away, we are in class, please put it back where it is supposed to." Yagari said and I obediently put it in my back pocket. "Sorry, Sensei, you know how I feel when vampires say things like that." "Now, where were we, people?" Yagari said before I sort of fell asleep.

~XXX~

"Majiwaranai kimi to boku, ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi, sekai ga kuchiatetemo!" I sang along to the theme song of Code Geass; Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 for episodes 1-13 as I was walking back to my dorm from detention, that was hell, but thank God that Yagari was there and gave me a good side, and he forced Primerose to move away from me.

"You Asshole, how can you say such things!" I yanked out an earpiece out of my ear and looked over to the bushes next to me and pulled out a random gun and started changing bullets, some paintball bullets just in case they are Day Class students and pulled out Purple Twilight just in case it is a vampire. I heard the sound of swishing water and started to think it was Hanabusa and Akatsuki melting and freezing again. I hid behind a tree before turning, showing myself to the people who are chucking insults at each other still.

I shot my gun out blindly and the sound of swooshing water disappeared. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a bleeding body on the ground before seeing Argro cowering to a tree. I looked at the body and saw Primerose. Whoops, I think I accidently had the actual killing anti-vampire bullets in my gun. Oh shit I'm in hell. "Umm, so I like pretty much just like killed your girlfriend Aggie huh?" I asked, giving Argro a shaky smile as Primerose started to disintegrate. "She isn't my GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud!" Argro screamed at me and I shot his arm with the ones that were armed with the paintball bullets, spraying his shirt with red paint, haha, red like blood. That's a fail.

"Well, sorry anyway, it looks like you were being strangled by your girlfriend. What did you do? Confessed that you had a better girlfriend?" I teased, putting my deadly gun away, pointing the other gun at Argro. "Now tell me what really happened." I commanded, and he suddenly disappeared out of my sight. "Huh? What the…?" I said out loud, turning around, only to be face-to-face with Argro. "Now, what did you do? Transportation? My sense of time slowing down or did you really freeze time?" I asked him. He put my head into a headlock and had a firm hold on my hand where my gun was. "Let me go, you fag!" I yelled, trying to wriggle myself out of his grip, but he had me really tight.

His face came down to my cheek and he started to whisper in my ear, "I won't let you go, thank you for killing Primerose, she had to be disposed of sooner or later, thank you for doing that for me." He sounded happy, but I was still feeling violated. "I didn't mean that, Argro, let me go!" I was close to screaming my head off then. He tightened his grip on me and covered my mouth. I lifted my leg up and it hit him square in the nuts, but it only made things worse. He leaned forward and fell to the ground, with me under him. "Oww, my nose." I complained, trying to lock my legs around him so I could switch places with him.

When I did get a good grip on his legs and his waist, I switched our positions so I was on top. Aiming my gun at his head, "Who ever knew that I would be in this kind of situation again?" I played, shooting his arm before getting up and sprinting to my dorm. I ran up all the flights of stairs and slammed the door shut and pressed myself against it, my breath ragged and uneven. "Demi, what happened?" Naia's voice asked in the darkness. "Nothing, I was just really puffed from running up the stairs. Don't worry about it Nai." I assured her, flopping myself down onto my bed. I just killed a noble vampire, a level B, by accident, but I still shouldn't have shot blindly, it would be really different if I accidently killed Argro. I would have to go into hiding for the rest of my life from killing a pureblood.

I wonder what Argro will say about it. Will he say that he didn't know what happened to Primerose? Or will he be honest and say that I killed her? Holy shit, I'm in so much shit!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Argro's P.O.V

What just happened? I am so confused. I remembered Primrose was angry and she was going to kill me and then Demi appeared and shot at Primrose. Decisions, decisions. Oh crap devil Argro and angel Argro appeared on my shoulders. Funny I never knew I had an angel side He he he he.

"Don't tell Agro she didn't know," said my angel side.

"Do tell Argro, your mission will be heaps easier when bumps are out of road."

"Argro don't listen to that sad devil, you know what's right."

"She'll be busted anyway so better do it sooner and then later."

Both sides were getting annoying and both are giving me a headache and I know what's right telling on Demi. I shook off the sides, swung the clothes over my shoulder and head to headmaster's room. Hmmmm this would be interesting if Yuki crossed paths even though I can't stand her but it will put the icing on the cake. Before I do that I got to make sure she isn't another spy trying to kill me. I looked through Primrose clothes and found what I was looking for. Hmmm interesting she was going to kill me and no wonder she is on the opposite side of things. She had cool spy stuff, stuff I don't have I think it will be alright if I "borrow" these items like she'll need them right now. After I "took" her stuff and put them into my now ruined jacket. Red dye takes forever to take out like a blood stain. So long secret agent 02354 you did well but it wasn't good enough to beat me and thanks to Demi I can safely call headquarters. I put the clothes on my shoulder and whistled a random tune to headmaster's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," said headmaster cross. I opened the door and went in. "What could I do for you Argro," said headmaster cheerfully. "Well sad to say Demi strikes again she hurt another night class student and this time killed Primrose. I dropped primrose's clothes on headmaster's desk. "How did she kill her?" said headmaster cross.

"Simple, she didn't give you all her guns, she kept one for some strange reason and as you can see she sprayed me with red dye all over my uniform. She is out to get me sir!"

"Well thanks for your time Argro, you can go now."

"Thank you sir." I slightly bowed and went out.

I stared at the moon-lit night thinking as soon as I finish my secret agent stuff I am going to run off somewhere peaceful. Every night I would be staring at the night sky like this and other stuff. I remembered I need to contact headquarters and tell them what I know. But the truth is the school has nothing to hide maybe vampire classes, they must've gotten the wrong school. I walked lazily up to the gate. Funny no one is guarding the gate tonight. I jumped over the gate in a simple leap. I wonder where Zorro or whatever his name is I haven't seen him in days. While anyway I need to go to my room. When I was walking up the stairs I heard voices. "Do I have to lord Kaname; I mean he'll know straight away." "No he won't my cousin is so dumb he longs for company if you keep being friendly he will slip information and when he does tell me straight away!"

Wow that what cous think of me I'm hurt. Oh well the conservation cous was having with another vampire was ending if I stay here I would be busted and all hell will breaks loose but lucky for me I can teleport.

Whoa I need to work on teleportation I feel so dizzy. Man what's up with me ever since I got here my powers seem to disappear but when I'm in the forest my powers at its peak but I can't control them so something's up. I went to my bag where my laptop is and other items. Let's see this part attaches to the laptop, and then this part comes off I haven't done this along time I'm confuse and go onto this site enter password and I'm done. A bald guy with crystal blue eyes appears on the screen. "Well Argro got any news," said the boss of this company.

"Nothing to report sir you must've got the wrong school only thing is in-different is a being walks along humans."

"What's the being Argro?"

"It's a being called a charmer I don't know much about all I know their blood smells so lovely."

"Well we don't have any info on charmers at the moment Argro maybe you can do some undercover work."

"No can do sir she hates me whenever I try to start a conservation we end up fighting and she is a vampire hunter so if I made her so angry she can kill me."

"It seems you guys are having a personality clash oh well. We will try to get more info on charmers but for now try to get more info on the school bye big boss signing out."

Oh man how do I get myself into these situations? I was sent to spy on this school now I have to spy on my enemy this just keep on getting better and better. I need a vacation and a good one as well. But there is as thing called blackmail if I don't do what he says all hell will break loose. There was a knock on my door. "Come in whoever you are?" I replied. This girl opened door. I couldn't tell what she looked like because its dark the only light was coming from my laptop but she did have long pale hair. "What I can I do for you Madame?" I said politely. "Ummm I like some questions to be answered."

This must be the vampire that cous was talking to. How lame is she you never say that to any one if you're gaining info on them. Hmm I can have fun with this. "Alright Madame but what's your name?"

"My name is Ruka."

"Nice name Ruka now for the questions."

"Okay what type of vampire are you."

"Errrr a pureblood vampire."

"I know but what powers do you control?" this going to be good Ha ha ha.

"I'm a pixie pureblood vampire I turn into a pixie every eclipse."

"Alright that was all the questions now I must go."

"Okay Ruka see ya around."

She left my room and closed my door.

I fell to the ground laughing my head off. Pixie vampire, talk about gullible. I can imagine when she tells cous he will go berserk. I hope I'm there when he does that would be priceless


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zero's POV

Oh God, that was some trip I had for the past days. I walked into the school and walked over to the Headmaster's House. I was wondering where Demi was, usually she would be here and tackle me down to the ground. She must be sleeping from the extra shifts that I have been leaving her with. Even a Charmer like her needs some rest.

I walked into the Headmaster's house and dumped my bag by the door. "Headmaster, I'm back. Is Demi sleeping from her shifts?" I asked as I entered the house. I walked into the kitchen where Kaien and Yuki were. "Oh hello Zero, we didn't hear you come in. A lot has been going on lately." Yuki said, putting on her fake smile. "Where's Demi?" I asked firmly. Where was she exactly? Kaien turned around hesitantly and put a hand on my shoulder. "She was supposed to be here over two hours ago, Yuki had a search for her but couldn't find her. she might be in her dorm, but she would've came here first before going there." he said and I was out of the house when he said that she could be in her dorm.

I ran up the stairs and ran to her room and barged in. Naia was asleep on her bed, just starting to wake from me suddenly busting in here. "Huh? Zero? What the reason just barging in here? Demi went out a while ago to settle some vampires, she left a note on her bed but I haven't read it yet, I guess you can read it then." She said, flopping down to her bed again, snoozing off to sleep again. There was a folded piece of paper on Demi's bed and I picked up and opened it.

Dear Zero,

I know you would be reading this if I didn't tackle you down to the ground when you come back, if you do read this, this is about my suspicions of my latest order from the Hunter Association, people have been missing and you know the deal, they wanted me specifically to clean it up and they didn't want to wait until you came back so I went, it is in the alleys around here. I told Kaien, if I didn't come back by dinner something has happened to me.

Hopefully, you didn't have to read this,

Love Demira.

Demi could be dead in a street by now if she hasn't come back. She could be passed out and any vampire could come along and suck on her blood until she is dead. I ran out of the room and ran down the stairs, she can't be gone. No, she can't. As I ran across the campus I started filling Bloody Rose with bullets that will kill. Argro stood by the gate with his usual/bored smile on his face. "What's the rush Zorro?" he asked, but I had no time to waste on him, I punched him in the face and ran out of the school with Bloody Rose in my hand, ready to fire.

Argro's POV

Owww, my face. Blood poured from my nose and I wiped it away and stood up. What was his rush? I think I will contact HQ to see if they have any info about this sudden outburst. Maybe a riot of vampires somewhere. I walked to my room and set up my laptop, and the big Boss came into view. "What is it now , Argro?" he asked, I put my devilish grin on and propped my head up. "I have a question, sir. Is there anything happening outside of this school like a riot of vampires that meant for Zorro to punch me in the face and run out of the school in a hurry?"

"No, Argro, it isn't a riot, we have the best thing ever. The Hunter Association has sold us the one and only Charmer." Boss stood away from his screen and behind him was Demi in chains unconscious. Her hands chained up and were layered over her stomach as she was leaning against the wall for support. She looked in pain, blood was all over her but I couldn't spot any wounds.

I steadied myself, calming myself down and asked him. "Any progress with her?" I intertwined my fingers together and watched the screen. She looked cute asleep, despite her current position. Dammit Argro! She's already taken, you asshole!

"She has the ability to heal, that's all we can get from her so far. We will have to wait for her to wake to see if she has any supernatural powers, like with your Shadow stuff."

"Okay, well, her boyfriend is possibility going to do a rampage until he finds her." I said, it would be possibly true, from the way he acts. Wow, he really doesn't just love her for the blood. Wait, he could be finding her for more blood. "Well, Boss, please continue with your experiments. I will contact you in a few days, but you should get rid of her blood, when her boyfriend picks up on the scent, he has a gun that can kill you all, and you might want to take her guns off her, she can kill you with them, she is the one who killed Primerose."

"Of course Argro. I shall be going now. You! Get rid of this blood right away!" he yelled at an assistant before cutting the connection.

There was a sudden knock on my door. "Come in, noble vampire." I teased and the ranga vampire came walking in. "Your name mate?" I asked at the man.

"Akatsuki Kain, commonly known as Wild around the ladies. I'm suspicious of you my friend."

"When in hell were you my friend?"

"Well, uh, it's a figure of speech."

"Ok then, I don't like figure of speeches, so quit them."

"I can tell in your eyes that you're hiding something about Demira Radeala. She is missing, and I know that you know where she is. Tell me where she is and I won't tell Zero about you knew where she is." He threatened. WHAT! He is threatening me?

I stood up from my bed and walked over to him and punched him in the face. "How dare you threaten me. I will never tell you where she is even if I did know!"

"What if I call Dorm President?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Kaname Kuran."

Oh fuck! "Look, I don't know where she is. But I do know who has her." this better get him off my back.

"Keep talking."

"Have you heard that Demi killed Primerose?"

"Yeah, and what about it?"

"Well, Primerose was part of a spy group thingy and Jimi killed her because her group was coming after Charmers or something, it's what I found in her belongings of Primerose. I bet you would find things all about her group in her room."

"And what makes you so sure about this, huh, Argro?"

"What makes you so protective of her? She hunts our kind."

"She is damn good at keeping the Day Class girls a distance from us. She may hunt us but she does respect us, it's just if one of us messes with her, we are done for." He said, taking a few steps back to the door. "I will go and check through Primerose's room, if you runaway, I will know immediately that you have been hiding Demi somewhere."

He left my room and I was left puzzled. It wasn't me, I didn't plan this, they did it without me knowing, but why would the Hunter Association sell her to us? Vampires? Their natural enemy?

Demi's POV

Ow, my head. Why am I in this position? EWWW! Gross thought just came into my mind, ew! Why is there chains on me?

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL AM I! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" I screamed at whoever was in here. What was the time? There was a clock on the wall and it said that it was midnight. If I was kidnapped, they should have someone watching me, unless it is their lunch time or break. Oh fuck! I'm stuck with vampires. Oh yeah that's right I was ambushed. I can't believe that I was taken down by a bunch of vampires, that's bad for my reputation.

I clenched my fists tight until flames bursted out of my palms and crawled up the chains that keeping me retrained. "If they think they can keep me tied up like this, they are wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaname's

How can one guy course so much trouble, I don't know but ever since my cousin arrived there's been nothing but trouble. Akatsuki barged into my dorm with a huge file in his hands. "You have to see what's inside this file lord Kaname it's an emergency."

"Okay where did you get this from?"

"Ex-student Primrose's room Argro told me to go there for any clues on Demi and when I got there I saw the file and had a quick glimpse at it."

"Alright I'll have a look in this file." "Shit your right it's an emergency, round up all the vampires including my cousin even if you have dragged him by the scruff of his neck. Everybody needs to be here in 5-15 minutes! "It's time to question my cousin."

Argro's P.O.V

Wow a lot of vampires here a gullible the file in her room is the wrong one its cover up I've got the right one in my closet. This is quite fun now my cousin will be ripping all of his hair out now. That I'll be priceless to see. Cousin bald Ewwwwww. A rapid knock on the door. Oh man Have I gone popular over here all of the sudden.

"I'm not in a good mood so come again some other time." I lied. And what happened I didn't expect this. The vampire that was in my room earlier exploded through the door grabbed me from the back of my shirt and dragged me out of the room. Where is this Looney vampire taking me? I can't attack him in anyway. I'll just have to enjoy the ride. We arrived at someone's dorm I was upside down to know. He let go off me and said to get up. I knew this wasn't the place for a wicked comeback. So I stood up and enter the door whatever the guy's name entered before me. It was dark all I can see was a chair and a digital protector. "Go sit on the chair," said a voice that I know well.

"Shut up Cous I know it's you, you can stop with the secret interview stuff. You can't fool me." There was a lot mutter.

"I am not your cousin and now are you familiar with this picture."

"Yeah that's Mt Everest the biggest mountain range in the world."

"Huh alright who has been in here when I went to talk with headmaster."

There was a lot blaming and accusation I found this amusing I have turned this interview into something else.

"Can I go now I have nothing to hide? You guys are paranoid freaks. Yep I know there's more than you interviewer."

"GO NOW! AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Yikes that's loud I ran out of room until I know it's safe to think. Should I bother big boss and see what the Demi capture is going I guess I can because I'm the one who told him about her. I whistled a random tune all the way to my room.

I switched on the computer and big bosses ugly head appeared on the screen.

"What is it now Argro you never contacted HQ this much."

"I'm just wondering how the charmer capture is going."

"Not so good she is stubborn we thought of all legal ways to make her talk.

"Since when are you into legal stuff."

"Since now there was catch to have her and I can't do anything torturous to make her talk."

"Hmmmm have you told her that her boyfriend is coming and he might've been killed by the vampires," I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

"That's great I know what's better and then that. We got her boyfriend and he will die if she doesn't answer any of our questions."

"Oh that's evil sir but I like it."

"I know, hey I've got an idea how about you stop by at HQ it's been a long time Argro and we are having a get together party interested."

"I am I love parties and while I'm there I could talk to the charmer."

"How are you going to do that she'll be suspicious when you waltzed up to her and our entire operation will be a bust?"

"She won't be if we pretended that you also capture me, I'll act my best if I have been captured remember I am the mast of deception and other stuff."

"I don't know how you make these brilliant ideas up Argro that is pure gold."

"I'll swing around let's say at tomorrow 8:00am."

"Alright good timing to you'll have an entire day with the charmer until the party."

"Okay I'm signing off now big boss see ya tomorrow."

Can't wait for tomorrow an entire day with Demi." Ewww Argro she already has a boyfriend.

Hmm I have not looked at the file yet. I got off my bed and went to the closet. There it is still in that corner. I picked it up and chucked it onto my bed. I opened it had info on everybody. Me, Cous, demi, zero, headmaster cross, Yuki and other vampires. This is interesting operation: hunt and destroy. I continued reading on the info. Demi just saved her own pathetic side and mine to. It seems the opposing spy group knew about charmers and my kind as well and they were going to kill us both off. Primrose you were one hell of spy you got me tricked and now I thank you for dying because if you didn't I'll never got the info I needed. Hang on who am I talking to there's no one here besides me and the ghost that just look like Primrose. A ghost that looks like primrose now I'm confused. And then it disappeared. It's just a figment of my imagination or have I become a paranoid freak as well Na can't be. I put the file in my closet and just in time to there was another knock on my door jeez can a guy be in his room without interrupted thoughts. "Come in I guess," I said lazily. But I wish I didn't. The guy that came in was the one and only my Cousin. This is going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Demi's POV

"You bastard! Let him GO!" I screamed at the Boss, he only smirked back at me. Zero had a firm face as he always did. His lips moved, but he never spoke. I could read them perfectly, as if I was reading my favourite book and remembering my favourite scene from it. 'If this is what I can do for your protection, then I will sacrifice myself just for you.' His lips moved as I read them. I pulled against the chains once more, tears starting to surface. "Please, just let him go. I will tell you anything, just don't hurt him!" I screamed at the boss. He smirked once more and walked over to me, I instinctively scrambled to the wall that I was chained to as he crouched in front of me and caressed my neck. My face hardened and I swung my leg up and pushed him away from me. I looked over at Zero, he was calm and collected with about four guys holding him down to the ground. The boss pushed me into the wall and continued caressing my neck, I turned away from him, which only exposed my neck more to him.

He bared his fangs at my neck and before he could get closer to my neck I grabbed his shirt, pushed him to the ground and grabbed where the sun don't shine. Ew. I can't believe I'm doing this, it feels like I'm about to rape him AHHHH! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"If you don't let us go, I have to do some plucking." I threatened. It was hard to hold the laughter in. but I had hold of myself, I was in a tense situation, I could lose my life if any of these untrained vampires got hold of my blood.

"Nice threat, but I can live without my balls." The boss replied, I smirked at him, I could feel his uneasiness. I had to get out of here quick too, and plucking would take awhile, so wanting to get this over and done with, I let go of his ball sack and shoved my hand through his heart, his blood going all over my face. His face was covered in pure shock as he started to disintegrate and his clothes were only left.

His workers were in pure shock as I stood up straight, the chains disintegrating, turning into dust. My hair covered my eyes as I kept looking down. If I wanted to get out alive, I have to use my powers, I just hope that I can control it without killing myself. My fists clenched and fire was suddenly there covering them, representing the hatred for these unfortunate vampires.

I took a few steps forward without looking and I crouched down, my arms wrapped around myself. I felt power being built inside me, I felt literally going into me. I was surprised that none of them haven't bothered to touch me yet. They are probably trying to gather data. But by the time I'm finished with them, there wouldn't be anyone to see the data, only the dead will know what lies beneath the skin of Charmers like myself. I stood up again and smirked at them all before I felt the power flying out of me and sending me to the wall.

I was blind for a moment until I looked up at everyone, they were covered in flames and Zero was shooting them dead from the sidelines. I immediately got up and charged forward, piercing my hand through every vampire I passed, since I had no gun on me. I could breathe easily, despite the fire, it was like I was battling like this without a fire surrounding me. This is the second time I have used my elemental powers, I am actually lasting longer, since last time, I was unconscious from so much power. I kept on killing, I just kept on killing, I couldn't stop myself, it felt so good, but not good enough, what was going on with me?

My vision was filled with dying vampires, blood and their disintegrating bodies. My eyes were burning, they were really hot, but I could feel that they weren't from my staring at the flames. Then my vision was filled with Zero's face, I immediately stopped the flames and fell to the floor.

"Did I kill them all?" I asked, my face hidden in my hair. "Yes, they are all dead, except for the Big Boss. He left before you came." Zero replied, just standing in front of me. I stood quickly, put still hid my face from Zero. "You probably think I'm some monster right now, don't you?" I asked while walking past him. He grabbed my wrist before I made two steps past him and I was in his embrace.

"I don't think that you are a monster, Demira. It's just what you are, if you respect me of what I am and what I do because of what I am, then I will do the same for you. You aren't scared of me so I'm not scared of you, you got that?" he assured. I blinked, trying to fight back the tears, they were taking my will away when they all spilled out all at once.

"Zero, how did I know that you would say something like that?" I asked, feeling warmth from him and I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down and spoke before he did. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked again.

His arms tightened around me before answering, "One of the vampires grabbed my shirt and ripped it off completely." I turned myself around and buried my face into his bare chest. I breathed in and out hard, my tears covering his skin. His arms tightened more and he buried his face into my neck. "It's alright now, come on let's go, this place reeks of blood." He said, picking me up and carrying me ridal style as I kept on crying into his chest.

Argro's POV

Aww, now I won't get my day with Demi now. Damn. I watched in the shadows as Zero carried Demi out of the room in his arms. I have to get them on my side, because if they see me here, it will raise suspicion. I ripped my shirt off and scratched myself so there would be blood to show that I could've been attacked and ripped a piece of my jeans off too and messed my hair up to show that I can look good after being attacked by a vampire.

I followed them, and pretended to collapse. I did my best choking voice while saying, "Zorro, Jimi, I little help here."

Demi's head snapped up from Zero's bare chest and she peeked over his shoulder and sighed when it was me, at least she pays attention to me. She got out of Zero's protective arms and walked over to me and crouched down beside me. "Argro, are you alright? Why are you here?" she asked, pressing her hand on my forehead.

"I was kidnapped by those weird guys and when they were trying to get my blood you had that spazz attack so I could escape. I need to thank you for that." I said, layering my hand over hers. She gasped and took her hand back.

"Argro, did you see me in there? With my power I mean?" she asked, standing up, ohh if only she had a skirt on like what Yuki always does I would be able to look up her skirt, damn her tomboy side.

"Yes, I did, it surprised me that you could do something like that?"

I stood and with fake difficultly, resulting with Demi offering herself as support with her arm around my waist and mine around her neck. "Zero, help me with him." She said and Zorro was soon supporting me as well.

"Thanks for this guys." I said.

"What changed your heart?" Zorro asked.

"Shut up, I don't want any fights, we can do that when we get back at the Academy." Jimi said firmly, her eyes strongly looking at us, sending warnings to both of us.

We were silent on the way back to the Academy, I had no choice but for Zorro to take me to the infirmary as Demi went to her room to rest there. Why can't she just come and spend the night in the infirmary with me? And she was so nice to me when they found me tonight, did using her powers shake her up that badly? I guess it really did for her to be really nice to me. I don't think it's feeling towards me though, she loves Zero, but I learnt something from a movie, Twilight. Jacob Black actually quotes that you can love more than one person.

Hehehehe.

Now I just have to spend the night in the infirmary and then I go on like none of this ever happened. I never knew that Demi could do that, I guess I shouldn't go onto her bad side then. I don't know any other powers that she processes either. What if I get her to love me? God, I will have a lot of work to do then.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Argro's POV

O my god who was that I'm hearing voices in my mind oh no I have gone insane. I am a paranoid vampire freak. Oh crap I'm becoming one of them. Ahhhhh I need an awesome prank call. I flipped open my cell phone and look at my contacts. Wow I need some friends 5 contacts that's sad. And how did cous got on this cell phone. Creepy. Oh well more fun for me. I highlighted cous phone number. I waited for my cous to pick up the phone.

"Hello and who is this?" said cous a little scared.

"Where's my newspaper?"

"What newspaper"

"You ask me, I have been watching you for the last few weeks and you kept stealing my newspapers"

Demi and Zorro walked in. I quite them down. "I'm prank calling cous, you can stay here and hear the fun I'll just put it on speaker. I whispered

"Oh okay," demi and Zorro whispered back.

"I haven't been stealing newspapers you got someone mixed up with me."

"I know you and you have been you naughty kid and I want them back wrapped and all just like the delivery boy nothing more."

"I HAVE NOT BEEN STEALING NEWSPAPERS YOU IDIOT AND WHO IS THIS I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME!

Yikes if I didn't put it on speaker I would've been death.

"You have been pranked called cous you are really fun to prank call."

Cous swore something before I turned my cell off. I looked demi and Zorro and they were leaning against a wall before both fell to the ground laughing they're heads off.

"That was so funny," said demi now holding onto to closet as if it's the only thing that's keeping her up.

"You have to give out his number Argro I hear a lot of people have been trying to find out his cell number," said Zorro trying to stop laughing.

We were laughing for so long that we were gasping for air.

"Hey Agro I have got a question for you," said demi.

Oh man I hate been questioned.

"If you want answers you just have to chase me." I bolted before demi and Zorro could grab hold of me.

Demi's P.O.V

"All I want to ask is how is he feeling but I guess it's the way I said oh well come on Zero we've got an Argro hunt and wow his fast his already at the forest."

"Well then we have to run," said zero already leaving the room.

We ran through the corridor and accidently bumped into Kaname.

"Sorry Kaname," said the both of us and continued running.

We took a short cut to the forest it was the fastest way to the certain part of the forest where Argro was. There he was leaning against a tree while he whistled a tune. He was a bit off tune. "Alright we got ya Argro there is no escape we've blocked all possible exits," said zero quite happily.

"Yeah you did block all possible exits but what about the impossible exists," said Argro slyly.

"What do you mean Argro," I said getting annoyed.

"Like this exit." He was gone just like a puff of smoke." "What he can teleport," said zero astonished. Man this is going to be hard demi should we give up and go to the new café called Fruity music café."

"I guess because this chase is pointless, let's go to the new café and have a blast."

"Should we tell Argro that we give up demi?"

"I guess I don't want him getting mad I think he is just playing with us I don't think he had no intensions of answering my question at all. And he is at his dorm."

Man this easy I never thought I'll be using my presence sensing like this. We ran to the gate opened it but he was not in his room anymore he was behind us. I swinged around and Argro was arm length apart from me. O god Argro stop doing that teleportation thingy that close to me it's creepy."

"Okay I won't," said Argro with a devilish smile.

"Well me and zero had enough we are leaving now kay."

"Okay I had stuff to do today and now I know you guys can't keep up with me Ha, ha see ya guys later.

And just like a puff of smoke he vanished.

"I wonder if he does have stuff to do or is he lying."

"Yeah me to demi let's go."

Argro's P.O.V

I think I should check up with HQ wondering how things going after Demi's outbreak. I teleported to my room. Now that's more like my powers are finally working but I should quit while I'm a head I'm in my room now do what I teleported here to do. It took a long time but big boss appeared his eyes stained by tears.

"What now Argro we have lost more than 80 vampires and 20 badly injured."

"Err I was wondering how things are going at HQ."

"Everything is ruined Argro we are in massive shit we are losing clients by the minute because we don't have much spies/thieves and lost my brother Bobby(Boss).

"That must hard but you always tell me to never cry about anyone's death."

"I know Argro I know and now I got you a new mission scratch the old one. Your new one is to kill that charmer she is a monster and monsters have to be taken cared off."

My hand rose into a fist but somehow I calmed myself down before I punched the screen. How dare he call the girl I'm starting to love a monster she was defending herself.

"Well Slippy Bob you have lost a spy I quite."

I turned off my laptop and put in its case. Man that felt good I won't be bothered by Slippy Bob anymore and Demi would be safe. But where should I go now I don't have any reason to be here anymore but I guess I could act the part as ordinary academy student. But did I got demi into more danger could Slippy Bob be smart instead of dumb and hire a new spy or assassin to exterminate her if so CRAP! If it did happen I'll throw myself in front of her to save her from my big mistake. Man I have been watching to many movies but I decided I'll protect her from the assassin even if it kills me and I doubt that my skin is like iron nothing could penetrate the skin even the most strongest guns wouldn't kill me but it would leave the ordinary wounds though but I can't be a bullet proof vampire forever my skin will soften from scars from the past and then I will die.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Demi's POV

Ow, my head hurts, I have been having bad headaches ever since I have came back at the Academy, maybe it is from that scar that I have from when I was kidnapped. They have found something about me that I didn't really know before, my powers can be restrained. I don't know if was from the metal they used from the sword, or where they got me, well what if that particular space is where the centre of my powers are. Maybe, because when I was young, I had a yoga teacher to teach me yoga (DUH!) and this other person to teach me self control, with centering your core and all.

I lifted my shirt up and saw that scar that scarred my stomach, Zero hasn't seen it yet, he would probably just go on a rampage or something. When I used my fire power, I felt stronger, even though they had stabbed me before I done that, well that is a benefit from it then. Maybe from the stab, I had the sudden urge to burn them all down. I'M A PYROMANIAC YAY!

From all the rock music bursting in my ears, I heard a small rustle from outside and saw something move. Curious, I grabbed Charmer Eyes and Purple Twilight before jumping out of my window.

I looked around cautiously and walked around. I switched the songs onto 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptation as I walked around the campus. I felt a sword come out of its sheath and pointed my gun at the person's head. The person that I saw, wasn't who I was expecting.

Argro's POV

I feel an uneasy aura, what was it though? Was it the assassin I could feel? Was Demi in danger right now? I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, seeing…

(Drum roll)

.

.

.

(Drum Roll Again)

KANAME!

"Sorry cus, I have to get going." I left my cousin there by himself before he could say anything, I had to get to Demi, there was more good reasons why I had to ditch Kaname, I might have taken something of his.

Demi's POV

"Ryu, I can't believe that you have came to kill me." I breathed, getting my other gun out. I would have to kill him now. Wait! He's a vampire now? "Ryu, who turned you?" I asked, he was human the last time I have seen him.

"My master, rests at this Academy, Demira. And now, I get what they said that I would have fun with hunting you down, did you really hurt yourself from falling? I heard that your footsteps sounded uneven while following you, did you sprain your ankle?"

"Ryu, stop joking, go home, I have already killed enough vampires for now. So, Ryu- AHH!" I screamed, it hurt, it really did. While I was trying to convince Ryu down, I got lost with my talking, giving him the perfect time to strike. I dropped my guns when I felt the sword go through me. So, they have told Ryu to use this sword on me them, I remembered the pain that it gave me only several hours ago, it went through my heart, I felt it, but my heart still kept beating.

The sword withdrew from my body and Ryu chuckled, "Did that catch you off guard my old friend? Too bad we aren't friends anymore huh? The company that I work for, they gave me this sword and said that it can scar you, but it doesn't kill you though, what a shame, I guess that's why they sent me here then, to drink every drop of blood that you own, no one can survive without blood, so I might as well do it right here then." He said, getting the sword ready to hit me again, I couldn't move, I was already shocked from the first hit, restraining myself.

As the sword got closer to my body, someone screamed my name and I felt blood cover my face, and it wasn't mine.

I saw the familiar blonde hair with blue streaks and looked over his shoulder and saw Ryu's shocked face. I took this as an advantage and took the sword out of Argro before randomly swinging the sword and felt more blood cover me, really what is with it and vampires bleeding badly? When I thought that I had killed Ryu, I felt hands grip my ankles and pulled me down to the ground.

I looked down and saw Ryu, and almost spewed. He was still alive, I had cut his body in half, his legs laid dead-looking in the snow, its blood covering the white snow. He crawled up me and wrapped his arms around me tightly before licking my neck.

"I might be able to kill her before I die, though. My death won't be in vain." I heard him whisper to himself and my instincts took over.

Before his fangs had the change to sink into my neck, my fist was on fire and I shoved that hand through his heart like an arrow, causing him to fall into me before turning into dust.

I turned behind me and saw Argro lying on the ground, blood pouring out of him as he cough, trying to keep himself alive.

I ran over to him and studied his injuries, it went right through him, so not only does it harm me, it also does the same thing to vampires, only worse.

"Argro, are you alright!" I screamed at him, looking for a way to revive him. I tried to revive him with my hand, but it didn't work, my powers were restrained that much.

He was bleeding fast and I didn't know how much longer he would hold on. I couldn't let him die, I have already killed enough vampires by accidents, and he is a pureblood and I will be blamed for killing him. I have to heal him before his final breath is drawn.

I thought back for the best way for him to drink my blood, it will save him, but he will become stronger, and since he is a pureblood, I can't have him bite me like the way I do with Zero. I quickly got the sword Ryu had and cut my wrist and sucked to suck my blood, but kept it in my mouth. I continued it till my mouth was full of my own blood before I bent down and connected my lips with his, making him part his lips for the blood to go through, and my healing powers won't be as restrained to help him.

I felt him suck my blood from my mouth greedily. It disgusted me, which I had to do this to him.

I pulled back quickly when there was no more blood in my mouth and studied him once more. The hole was pretty much gone but there was just a small gash left. I wiped the blood that was over my lips before I started to get dizzy.

My body suddenly felt weak and I flopped down onto the ground. My breathing was becoming ragged and I had used up all of my healing powers on Argro. Dammit! I closed my eyes, hoping that I will be able to make some more power while I slept.

Kaname's POV

What is that delicious smell I can smell? Zero must be feeding on Demira again. But something felt different, the blood smelt stronger. I stood up from my seat and went over to my bookshelf and pulled out the book that my past companion had and pulled the note that was on it which said for me to read the book when I feel a Charmer's blood as strong as I can smell it now. I opened it, reading the secrets that she had kept, like I was reading her journal that kept all of her secrets from everyone else, she even wrote in this when she made the vampire hunters.

Then I stumbled across the page that she wrote for me. The page was covered by the word Charmerz with flowers and butterflies, and vines. I turned the page over and studied the words of hers.

Kaname,

When the time came for you to read this, a Pureblood Charmer's powers are truly awakening. This Charmer would be my sister's descendant. That is a secret that I have also hidden from you. My parents were both humans, and somehow they birthed me, along with my older sister, but she had been missing since I was about five years old and I didn't remember her much about her, my parents only told me about her when I was older to understand it. I met my sister once, and I told her a wish of mine, and she kept it. Because I didn't know for sure if my theory would work, with me sacrificing myself and creating the Vampire Hunters to hunt us down. But, her first child, didn't like killing, but only killed when the former-humans would attack her for her blood, well, I think you know the reason for that.

My sister Tacita sacrificed herself, to keep a line of Charmer's pure forever, even if the child was half Charmer, Half-Vampire for an example, it will still be a pure Charmer, but will just live on blood.

The new Era is about to begin with my descendant, she will be torn about two destinies but will hopefully make the right choice, for Vampires and Charmerz. Hopefully, these two races can co-exist, or just be like brother and sister.

Now, this little note, will come to an end, my sister wrote all about Charmerz in this book, everything that made her different from the humans, but a lot like us, Pureblood or Nobles, AKA Aristocrats.

(Whatever this Chick's Name is.)

I snapped the book shut. I will read the rest later, so, Demira Radeala is related to her sister then? I guess it is then, I can feel it, her blood is changing, making it smell more tempting. I must really protect her then. I wonder if she is a good friend to Yuki, maybe I can have her as a protector to Yuki for the future events, since she is way stronger than a normal vampire. I'm probably the only one that can stand a chance against her, along with Argro.

I must go and find Demira, I heard that she was kidnapped and held hostage by some selfish vampires. It wouldn't be hard to track Demi down, since from the smell, she is bleeding, the Night Class would only smell blood, but not the change the blood is now taking place.

I walked out of my room and walked down the corridor, I have to hide the scent of blood before some unruly vampire comes to drink Demi's blood. For all I know, she's passed out on the ground bleeding to death.

Demi's POV

What's happening? It hurts, it really does, something's growing inside me. Did Argro bite me? Am I turning vampire? My Element of Fire power was growing inside me, I could even see my veins standing out, making them clear where they are.

My stomach and heart was still bleeding badly, and I couldn't move. I turned my head and saw Argro leaning over me, wiping my blood off his lips.

"You didn't have to do that Demira, you could've died by doing that for me." He said, starting to pick me off the ground. My head went straight to his chest, feeling light headed, and I grabbed onto his shirt for support.

"My blood Argro, it's… starting to change, I can feel it, it's starting to hurt." I complained, my grip tightening on Argro's shirt. Even if I didn't like him much, he was the only one here to help me. Zero was on a hunting thingy from the Hunter Association, anyway, he's still a vampire hunter, it's in his blood after all.

I felt my tears starting to roll down my face from the pain I was feeling, I was still feeling weak from the cuts from Ryu. I wanted to become stronger, I let myself get hurt this badly with Argro to go through it as well, by someone I used to know. Another day, it will happen again, if something like this happens again, I would have to be stronger to defeat my enemy, I have to train harder, never let my guard down, I have to be stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Argro runs away probably never coming back

Hanabusa's P.O.V

What was that lovely smell of blood came from? It's frustrating it's been 4 hours since the smell of blood came to our noses and still is around. Lord Kaname told us to ignore it but how can you ignore blood that smells so good and something else has happened to. I didn't get most of it but an assassin came to the school and afterwards there was yelling, screaming and even the gunshot but oh well it will end. I heard some more yelling downstairs might as well go and investigate. I casually walked down the stairs and saw Lord Kaname with Argro wow Argro is taller than Kaname that's a first. The other students came by almost at the exact time. "You know I am trying to help you Argro but your foolish pride is annoying me." Said coolly and trying to keep polite

"I don't want anyone's help. I can handle anything by myself." Argro Said harshly

"Oh really then about 3 hours ago why did Zero try to kill you then?"

"Zero had always tried to kill me since day 1."

"I know Zero doesn't like you all that much but he will never try to kill you unless he has a good reason. Did you hurt Demira in any way he is very protective of here?"

…..

"No answer hmmm well I am tired of keeping your little secrets. You know I do not lie unless I have to and you have being living a lie?"

"Are you high on something cous I have nothing to hide?"

Kaname faced us with a genuine smile. This going to be interesting. He never does that smile unless some giant secret is coming out of his lips.

"Ladies and gentle what do you think of Argro here?"

We all looked at each other puzzled.

"We hardly know Argro but I guess he is an ordinary student here trying to get and education," said Akatsuki puzzled.

"Well you are wrong Akatsuki he is here on a different case while I am doing this right now he is keeping other secrets from you. He is related to me and man do I wish he isn't."

Un-easy feeling went through the entire room. Argro starting to back off almost to the door but Kaname gave the look to me, the look that tells me to stop Argro at all cost. It's time to freeze this place up. I gave him quick nod. Kaname jumped to where we were and this was the moment for me to shine. I froze every corner of the bottom part of the room where Argro was standing. I covered Argro with ice up to his shoulders.

"Argro I genuinely hate doing this to you but you have hit my final straw. I could help you get out of the ice but you said it yourself you don't want help." Said Lord Kaname sympathetically.

Argro bore his fangs at Kaname and me as well.

"Okay ever body first secret from Argro is this. Does anyone remembered a creature that walks like us, talks like us even looks like us and is more dangerous than a Level E at their worst maybe even more dangerous and carries the name vampire but it doesn't act like one?"

Again we looked at each other the description sounds familiar but I can't remember the source of it.

"It's true about Argro that he is a pure blood vampire but one word is missing from it and it's between blood and vampire."

We were very confused

"Just spit it out." I exploded.

"Okay he is a …. Pure blood shadow vampire and a spy."

We were shocked and now Argro has lost it. A mysterious black aura surrounds Argro cracking my perfect ice prison. He laughed evilly and it was scary. "I am going to kill every single one of you here!" I saw Akatsuki he was full of rage. I remember now grandpa use to read us a story about shadow vampires and the pain their cause. Akatsuki jumped down and set his hand on fire. "Ha a challenger okay but I am not keeping any promises that will live to see tomorrow." Said Argro with an evil smile.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing; I am going to finish of your cowardly race once and for all!" yelled Akatsuki.

Akatsuki did the first attack he ran up to Argro with hand full of raging fire but the black aura seemed to be a barrier thing. Akatsuki attacked at a different angle same result. Argro was laughing his head off. He grabbed Akatsuki by the shirt and chucked him to wall and stared at him. I don't know what has happened but Akatsuki grasped his head and was banning it against the same wall. "Get him out of my mind." Akatsuki yelled. I can't take this any longer. I jumped down and shot an ice ball at him. It distracted him; he jumped out of the way and now he has my eyes on me. CRAP!

Senri's P.O.V

What the hell. Argro is just crazy he has taken down two noble vampires and now both on the ground screaming their heads off. I really don't want to do anything about this but somebody has to stop this Looney. But on the other hand I don't want to end up like Akatsuki and Hanabusa so I am staying up here where it is safe. "Please stop Argro I didn't mean to attack you it's just you were hurting Akatsuki." Cried Hanabusa.

"Well you should've thought when you put me in that ice cell thingy. I am getting bored and I am disgusted you call yourselves vampires but you all know deep down inside you guys are cowardly losers you guys waste your time here surrounded by humans I am out of here!" said Argro before vanishing.

Argro's P.O.V

That was fun I never knew I could that. That was powerful and I didn't really know what I was doing it seemed I went into their minds and saw their nightmares and messing it up. Well I am not going to this academy or any again I am not putting up with that crap again and I was defending myself. What should I do tell them I am leaving or just leave saying nothing? I paced around the room wondering what to do. Hmmm I know I'll just write a note and put it on tree branch. Damn my bad hand writing.

To whom it may concern

As soon as you get this note I will be long gone. I will be nothing more than a distant memory or you may never meet me before. You might be wondering why I am leaving? Well to some the night class are out of this world, amazing and the list goes on but actually they are bullies everything has to be perfect. I am slightly different from others and yet as soon as they knew I was different I was bashed and I had to fight my way out.

Sincerely Argro

PS: sorry for the bad hand writing.

I fold it neatly and put it on my desk. I switched my academy uniform for a black short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans and a black hooded jacket. I folded my uniform neatly on the bed, grabbed the note and teleported to the gate. This place is always busy around this time so placing it in a tree branch will get someone's attention. I placed it on the first tree near the gate. Now where to go the best thing about being a teleporting vampire I can go anywhere in the world. Let's see Canada seems really nice so naturally I thought of the destination and wham. I am in Canada hmm pretty cold he but oh well I will adjust to it now time to find a hotel or an abandoned house.


	15. Chapter 15

The Flames That Bare Her

3 Months Later…

Demira's POV

I lifted my hand into the night sky, thinking. It has been three months since I was attacked by Ryu, and killed him, and three months since Argro had ran away. It was about time that he had ran away, the Noble Bloods and Purebloods at this school just wasn't his group to hang with.

My hand drifted down from the sky and landed on my stomach, my wounds from that night three months ago still hasn't healed fully, but it took about two months to get rid of the wounds, there is just scars all over me at the moment.

I also have been relieved from Disciplinary Committee duties as well, since Yuki heard about me getting injured but knowing that is was from that assassin coming into the school. So, as well as those duties, I have been relieved as school work, the doctor that had me said to keep me away from stress and just let me relax all the time till I fully heal. He didn't know that I was a being different from his kind, but I think it would be the same for us Charmerz.

I was alone outside here, I didn't like staying cooped up in my room all bloody day to hear Naia ask me how was I feeling.

I didn't know the reason Argro ran off so suddenly, but what I remember after passing out from giving him my blood from a kiss was when I felt a kiss on my forehead and my eyes just barely opened to see the room that I was in, Zero's room. And he was standing at the door, snarling. I looked up then, seeing Argro, his eyes giving me sympathy as he ran past Zero and he followed him.

I wanted to chase them, to stop their fight, but I couldn't move, I was in so much pain, and I was so tired, so I passed out before hearing a gunshot.

Zero told me that he didn't kill him, maybe got a shot in him or two, but he was safe.

And since that day, my powers have grown stronger, I have been able to control my power of Fire more easier lately, after Zero strictly told me not to do anything with my powers without him watching him, or none at all.

I got up from the ground and walked around a bit, towards the front gate, wanting to try out my powers once more. I looked at the branch that I found Argro's note on, seeing the blackness surrounding the branch, indicating that was the last thing he touched.

I touched the branch, seeing my trace of existence blending in with his, turning into a dark purple. I saw the blackness drift in the sky and then suddenly stopped, I will say that he teleported somewhere. The start of 'Falling Behind' by Dead By April started as I walked to the end of his trace of existence, if I touched the very end, hopefully it would lead me to where his trace of existence started from where he teleported to. The chorus of the song started as I touched the end, and suddenly I was consumed by flames.

I was falling, seeing memories of Argro, and feeling his feelings as well. I felt his feeling for me, the way he felt the first time I kissed him, trying to get away from him, and he dibbed on me about that to get Zero jealous. And I was becoming confused, why was I seeing this? Was it because it's from him, his true self? The Shadow Vampire of himself?

Just as I thought that, I was on snow-covered ground and flames were dying around me. Was I teleported by my ability to control Fire? Shocked by my new power, I still stood up and took in my surroundings, it looked a lot like Canada, when I came here once. OMG! I'm in Canada.

Argro's trance was thick in the air, thicker than it was before. I followed the trance with my hands in my pockets until I came to a stop at an abandoned house, but was still intact. As I stopped at the door, I thought to myself; why did I bother to try to find him? To try out my new powers, what limits I have with it? No, he saved my life, and I should see if he is living well, in this piece of shit, and I want to know if he still has those feelings for me as he did before he ran away, I have been so blinded, I thought he was just playing me to get some of my blood, I was being too difficult on him.

I opened the door and walked in casually, still following Argro's trace.

Before I knew it, something had my neck and I was thrown to a wall. I grabbed my stomach and slid down the wall in shock. But I was holding a smile on my face. It was Argro, his trace was stronger than I have felt it since I have gained the power to follow traces. I looked up at Argro, he looked so out of place but when he saw that it was me he looked like he was going to faint.

"Shit, Demira, how in hell did you get here? I was sure that I left none trace of me." He said, crouching in front of me and studied my state. "I thought you were someone else, sorry, but I should've felt you coming since…" he cut himself off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"I gave you my blood to heal, it's okay to say it, I don't really mind." I said, looking down at the crooked floorboards. "Did you gain any powers from my blood then?" I asked, looked up at his face, deep into his eyes. He gasped and I looked away from him immediately.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked, his hands suddenly on my shoulders. I pulled them off, without looking at him.

"What colour are they?" I asked.

Zero's POV

"So, how is Demi going tonight? How is her scar?" Yuki asked as we were patrolling on one of the balconies.

I sighed and looked down at the ground under us, "She is alright, she is either in her room or somewhere outside on the campus, and you know scars can take forever it heal on humans." I explained. Yuki didn't know about Demira being different from both of us, she only thought she was a human, but from some of the things that have been going on, she probably thinks that she is a vampire.

"But, I thought, I thought she was a vampire, I have never seen any bite marks from you biting her." she confessed and I kept my eyes away from her sight.

"If she was a vampire, her scar would have healed up by now."

"Yes, that's true, but what about Shizuka? Her healing powers were restricted from that bullet that you shot her with, Demi's healing powers could be restrained."

"If that were true, you know that I would hate her for the rest of my life, don't you?" I asked, turning my head just a little to see her face.

"I know that, but I have the feeling that she is something completely different from both of us. Not a vampire, but not human either."

"You're talking nonsense." I said, I had to protect that secret of Demira's, she herself didn't want Yuki to know unless it was completely necessary for her to know that there's more than just vampires living among humans.

"Oh shut up, it was just my imagination talking, that's all." She said, her smile smiling brightly this evening.

Demira's POV

When I teleported back to Cross Academy, I didn't see any memories or feel any feelings, I only saw swirling colours surrounding me. Flames were dying around me, so, I have really teleported by fire, how interesting.

I stood up from my crouching position and walked up the path from the gate, but something was behind a tree. I was at that person in a second flat, Charmer Eyes in one hand, at their neck and my hand at their heart, shaped as an arrow.

"Demira, where did you go this evening?" I recognized the voice as I lit a small flame on my hand, seeing the face of Kaname.

I jumped back from him and put my gun away. "What do you want Kaname?" I asked, giving him the biggest stare of hatred I would give him.

"You saw Argro, didn't you?"

"No, why would I do that? He almost got me killed three months ago, why would I go and try to find him?"

"I saw you teleport by Flames, is that a new power for you now?"

I nodded, if he had truly seen it, there would be no point in hiding it now.

"But, really, where did you teleport to then? If it wasn't to try to find Argro?" he asked, his eyes cold towards me. And then he looked right into my eyes and took a step back. "What is with your eyes?"

I turned away, oh God, not the eye thingy again. But, I couldn't help asking from my curiousness, "What colour is it?"

"It's not a colour, it's filled with flames, like a bloodlust in a vampire's eyes. Did Argro really turn you that night, then, you must have been hunting for blood. I thought of better things of you, Demira Radeala, the last Pure Charmer alive."

That time, something snapped inside me, but how did he know that I was the last Charmer alive though? My gun was out of my pocket and was aimed at him, "You really are trying to provoke me t kill you Kaname?" I asked, my hand getting covered in my flames.

"No, no, no Demira. I wouldn't do that, that's something Argro would do to you, not me and I-"

"Stop talking to me, you spoiled, pedophile, gay, fag asshole!" I yelled at him before running off, over to my dorm.

I don't think that he saw the book that I was carefully hiding, the thing that made Kaname pissed off at Argro, causing him to run the way he did, exposing his secret as a Shadow Vampire. I pulled the book out of its hiding spot and held it tight in my arms as I ran.

I haven't read the book yet, or a page, only seen the cover, it was leather, a soft black leather that made it feel more like a cushion more than a book that was really really old, like Argro had said to me when I saw him.

I ran into my room and shut the door shut with a slam, I just hope that it doesn't disturb any of the Day Class students slumber. Naia was asleep on her bed, her blankets pulled up over her which was something different, her blankets are always kicked off her whenever I come in, unless…

I turned and saw Zero sitting on my bed, his eyes were bright in the moonlight that was shining over him, as it always does over me when I sleep. I walked over to him nervously as I tried to hide the book from him. I dropped the book at the end of my bed and I sat next to Zero on the bed.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find me on the campus again?" I asked, sighing, stretching my arms out and falling backwards onto my bed. I saw Zero nod and tried to think of how I'm going to explain where I was.

"Where were you? I practically was looking for you all over the place." His voice gave me that effect as it always did when he said things firmly. I smiled and thought of the perfect alibi.

"When you were looking for me at where I was hiding, I was following you carefully so that you wouldn't find me, and when you went to my room, I just thought you could wait for a bit when I go and annoy the crap out of Kaname."

"You're getting closer of being your old self Demira, I thought you were going to be serious for the rest of your life. Not that I wouldn't mind it, I sometimes wish you would be more serious, like when you accidently kill vampires that you don't mean to."

I smiled and sat up, knocking Zero onto his back and I laid my head over his chest. "Well, I'm reckless, don't you forget that, but, there is one thing that I'm serious of, us." I muttered, tugging my arms under his torso, pulling myself closer to his body.

Zero's arms came tight around me too as he kissed the top of my head. "So, what have you been doing all day? Anything interesting that I missed?"

I shook my head and kissed his chest, why was his shirt off? His chest was warm, he probably just had a shower before he came here or something, or went past a heater and got too hot.

"So, what was that book you were trying to hide from me? Your diary?" Zero teased. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't go and get it and read it.

"Just some book that the librarian requested for me." I lied, please go for the bait, please.

"Since when did we have a librarian that requests a book for a girl like you?" he asked, dammit, I need something convincing.

"Since when this librarian requested me a book in the library."

"Come on, what is it exactly? Something you don't want me to see? Some secret?" he guessed, jumping off my bed and picking up the book and I got up and chased him and jumped on him, grasping the book and trying my hardest to get it out of his hands.

I got it off him and ran to the other side of the room and opened the window and jumped out, and of course, he chased me. I landed on the ground gracefully and ran to the bush and climbed up a tree and started to jump to other trees through the branches and then a gunshot was shot through the trees.

It caught me off-guard and I slipped on the slippery branch and fell, falling into Zero's arms and him gripping the book firm in his hands. "You shot that bullet didn't you?" I asked, feeling a little tired from that quick workout, i sighed and grabbed the book, "Don't you dare read that book." I demanded.

He shook his head and snatched the book off me, "I want to know what secret you're hiding from me."

Oh shit, I'm sure that he will smell the scent of Argro and Kaname on it, I smelt it really strong on the book, well, I have no idea how long the bastard has had it but it was really strong.

Zero opened the book with one hand and he made a frowning face. Holy shit, here we go, cue the drama in…

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

0!


	16. Chapter 16

planning Kaname's down fall.

Argro's P.O.V

What the hell just happened there oh well? I can't get distracted anymore. My thoughts have to be 100% on planning Kaname's down fall but it was nice for Demi to come by to visit. No, no, no I got stop distracting myself. How did she anyway hmmm I am lost. Okay I've distracted myself to much I have to check on the army. I went down to the basement of this abandon house. They were at it again trying to kill each other well there Level E so what do you expect but with my powers I can control all 100 of them well 102 to be correct. The ones at the academy that attacked me are under my control as well but they are way too far to send a command to them but when we get closer to the academy it will be perfect. "Stop this pathetic fighting," I commend them. Every head in the room turned to face me. "Okay guys and gals its being 3 months since we know each other, we have become stronger, wiser and braver. If you guys stick with me you want never go insane you will live forever like real vampires." Every vampire in the room was applauding it felt great. I look around the basement man this place is in bad shape scattered clothes of ex members of the army, broken items, incredible dusty and books scattered everywhere. "Okay I have trained you guys well and now tonight all that hard training begins because we are going to attack the academy, remember only go for Kaname and his snobby gang of vampires leave humans and other beings alone. I hope my teachings of self-control helped because you guys will need it. Larry you will be the scout and the provoker I want you to take the secret tunnel that is under the sea that lands in the academy forest."

"Right away sir." Larry took the back door and ran out.

The level E named Larry's P.O.V

Boss is good he knows what we want and in return we help take down this Kaname. Without him we would of being dead by vampire hunters but we learnt control so if a human came by we won't attack it unless boss takes us on hunting trips. He is the best at hunting he showed us the right humans to kill the ones other humans won't miss they are perfect prey but you'll have a really bad taste in your mouth for a while. I arrived at the tunnel and went in. it was still under constructing a few leaks here and there but stronger enough to hold an army of vampires.

XXXX

I arrived at the academy now for some fun. I ran up to the roof and making so much noise on it and yelling. "We rock and you drool snobs!" now I am kicking my legs into the air so happily. I jumped down to the forest what boss said there was. I made my fingers sharper and longer on every tree I scratched level E was here. Funny I have destroyed there beautiful forest and no one knows about it. It's fun being a provoker. I grabbed a plant and ripped it out of its roots and chuck it to the other side. Okay I need to go back now just in case other vampires here stop me. I casually walked up to the hole and jump in and put a garden gnome to cover the hole.

Kaname P.O.V

Demira knows how to use words. I guess I should stop talking to her it seems to make her angry. I must find the book wait could Argro took it. Nah from what I can remember he only reads manga. I went through the forest trying figure out what happened to it an uneasy atmosphere hangs around the forest. I looked at the tree it had something scratched into to it. Level E was here was scratched into every tree in site. This is not good. …..

Argro P.O.V

Hmmm Larry should be here by now but oh well he is just an insignificant piece in this giant chess set and we have made the first move. We can't what for him forever maybe tomorrow we start the attack tomorrow to give them some time to react to what happened at the Academy. This going to be hilarious I am going to hang around the Academy for a while. "Alright everybody enjoy a hunting trip be back by sunrise or the sun will burn you." It was silent after I said that every vampire was gone I hope they clean after themselves.

At the academy

This place is more pathetic and then last time Larry has done a great job. Now avoid vampires and others that know my existence. Okay now for some fun. I saw a row of pot plants. I kicked every single one so happily. I walked through the Academy and stop suddenly and ran behind the wall. Crap its Zorro he is after me if he see me well….he is not going to see me here. I didn't care where I was teleporting I just need to get away from him and within the academy. I teleported to a corridor. CRAP! I am in the girls DORM AHHHHH! I was panicking pacing all over the place but then bumped into someone. "Ouch," said a female voice. Her eyes widened and moved back. "PERVERT!" She yelled at the top of her voice. I ran off so fast it look like I was on the air flying. I was genuinely lost I wasn't going to perv on girls. Okay I spend enough time here. I thought of the base but before that I got a hateful glare from Zorro. A look i see when I cross paths with everyone and I hate it. Any way i gave him a friendly wave and said," Good morning Zorro, how's Demi going." As I looked at the sunrise and at him to. He pulled out his gun and was walking slowly towards me. "Well I like to stay and chat but I am needed somewhere else... Bye." He shot a bullet at me before I could get a chance to teleport it was so close I could feel the bullets power before it hit a wall. Before he could hit me again I teleported to the base.

At the base

I panted heavily and slid down the ground grasping my chest. What's wrong with me my chest it's really tight if I was a human I couldn't breathe I have to endure this pain. I tried to get up but found myself on the ground screaming and tears stinging my eyes. I tried again but with more success I was walking slowly outside I can't let this take over I have to endure or all of this would be a waste. I am glad my army members couldn't see me now there would be a mutiny and in my weaken state they would kill me. I collapsed in the snow holding my chest in pain. Crap what is this. A figure in the distance appeared. I tried to get up but it was no use my body can't move anymore. It was hooded and I couldn't see its face it was walking towards me with a gun. Crap it's a vampire hunter. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. It grabbed me by the head pulling my up to his height. My eyes widened it was my worse fear. It wasn't a vampire hunter it was a Shadow Vampire hunter. "Ha it took me 10 long years to find you and now I have I am going to hurt you and report you to the senate." He said with an evil laugh. "Over my dead body," I muttered.

"That's the point." He laughed again.

I swiped my hand across his face like I have done in the past. He let go crying pain. Still holding onto my chest I ran off. He had to appear in the worst time ever. I have being preparing for our show down but whatever is happening to me now stopped me and I am shocked I could ran off like that. I kept on running ignoring the raising pain in my chest. I could've died just then if I didn't think on past tactics. My chest seemed to stop hurting now. That was the scariest moment in my life I hope that was a one of thing and hope it never happened again because if it happens again and D was near me I have to finish him off if I am going to live in peace…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

D's POV

This Shadow Vampire looks a bit strong, and vulnerable at the same time.

He looked like something is wrong with him, oh well, more fun for me then. I unsheathed my sword, seeing a crooked red line running down the side, proof that this blade can kill Shadow Vampires. It was the same with normal vampire hunters, their weapons were made from the metal that had a vampires heart in it, since their own being can kill them, same with Shadow ones, and my younger sister, hunts them just like what I do, since he had attacked us when we were younger, and from that night, my sister was turned into something really different from vampire or human.

I ran through the alleys, my sword ready to take his life, and since he's pretty much a Shadow, it will make it harder for me to find him. I activated my earpiece and waited for my sister to come into the conversation. She wasn't human or vampire either, and she should be able to find him, or help me find him anyway.

"Alida, I need you to help me find that Shadow Vampire that almost killed you that night, can you help me?" I asked, watching my surroundings, alert. I lifted my hand to where that Shadow hit me, he did the same thing to me when I was trying to save my sister from him, I still had the scars today, but he just messed up my face even more.

I heard a splash of water behind me and I soon felt my sister's small hand on my shoulder. She pointed down an alley opposite to me, "He went down there and turned into another alley with bins surrounding the alleyway, and he is hiding in the black bin, with all the foolscaps in it."

I nodded and charged into the alleys that she directed me to, this was for my sister, she might have powers since that strange woman came and saved her, but I wanted to make him responsible for what he had done to both me and my sister Alida. Make him suffer until he dies. That twisted, fag-looking, bastard.

Suddenly, before I got to the alley where the bins were, I heard my sister's yelling saying that he teleported somewhere. SHIT!

I sheathed my sword and ran back to my sister.

"I sort of know where he went, somewhere in Japan, I think it's the private Cross Academy whatever it's called. Come on, I will teleport both of us." She grabbed my hands, and for a moment, I was thinking, what the fuck is she talking about? But then I remembered clearly, she can teleport by water. I tightened my grip on her as we got consumed in water before I was starting to feel dizzy as if I was falling all over the place.

Argro's POV

Thank God that that pain in my chest has finally gone, what was happening exactly?

It seemed to calm down a bit when Demira was around me, could it be her blood that's giving me this pain? Well, I had more matters to worry about now.

Speaking of Demira, I held her in my arms as she gripped onto my shirt, from the look on her face, it was looking like she was having a nightmare, her breathing was ragged, and after all, she is drunk, and why did she have one of Zorro's steel-capped boots on for? That was a mystery, since she was wearing her usual purple sneaker on the other foot.

Her hair fell in front of her face then, blocking my view of her cute face that she had while she sleeps. I kissed the top of her head as I walked across the silent campus and into the forest, where my minions were hiding in. When they saw Demi in my arms, they all jumped up, thinking that I brought a snack for them.

"She isn't a snack, people. I want you to look after her, she is someone important, and if any of you hurt her, I will kill you personally. Larry, you seem like someone responsible, take care of her while I further the plans, and when you guys have to go and further yours. Take her with you, use her as a hostage, but bluff to kill her, any of you fucking hurt her in any sort of way, you know the consequence, okay?"

They all saluted me and I gave the drunk Demira to Larry and walked off, I just hope Kaname is still on the floor holding onto his crotch, that I saw before I knocked Demira out.

Demira's POV

-While Demira was drinking VODKA!-

Damn, after that lecture from Zero, I decided to have some fun, I took a bottle of my best vodka and one of Zero's steel-cap shoes and walked over to the Night Class dorm while drinking half of my vodka.

I walked up to Kaname's room and knocked on it, of course he knew it was me, everyone that wasn't human knew it was me if I was near him, but he was still shocked to find me at his bedroom door.

I walked in without him saying anything, and I sat on the lounge thingy that I see everywhere when he's around. I took a large drink of my vodka before talking to him.

"Kaname, I have something to ask of you, I want to try something out for a second, will that be a problem with you?" I asked, standing up, but wobbled and ended up being caught by him before I hit the floor. "Thank you," I muttered, yeah, I can tell that I was drunk and the thing that I was thinking of trying on him would hurt him a lot.

"Of course, as long I won't regret it." He said, and my evil/devilish smirk spread across my face.

"Well, I was wondering, if this will fit you." I said with honesty, gesturing towards Zero's boot. Kaname was about to say something but I cut him off as I brought my leg up and connected Zero's boot with Kaname's ball sack, if he did have one anyway.

He groaned and fell to the ground, curling into a ball. I laughed, but then, I felt something in my throat.

I then fell to my knees next to Kaname as I grabbed onto my stomach, it felt like I wouldn't be able to hold alcohol in me tonight.

A headache came when I started vomiting, some of it went on Kaname, but I think he was a bit too occupied with me kicking him where the sun don't shine, but most of my vodka and dinner was on the floor next to him.

I was sure that I was vomiting for awhile since I heard someone come into the room, and I expected it to me Takuma, and I was thinking of a good excuse for what he would be seeing, but my excuses vanished when I saw Argro standing the doorway. Shocked from what he saw, but I saw that usual smirk of his and then he took a better look at me and came running over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Demira, are you alright?" he asked, voice starting to panic. I didn't reply, I wiped my mouth and dropped my bottle that had a little bit of vodka in it and fell into him, feeling suddenly weak and tired for once.

His arms came around me, and I felt him kiss the top of my head, but before I could snap at him for doing that, to also say that I had a boyfriend but instead I fell asleep in his arms, but I think he actually used his magic on me to knock me out.

~XXX~

I woke up to the sounds of screaming and arms around me and something cold at my neck. I opened my eyes and saw that someone was holding my waist and was pulling on my hair to show my neck, and the cold thing was a dagger that another person was holding.

I took everything in, remembering Argro knocking me out, FUCK!

And since I had vodka not long ago, my powers and senses were a bit slow to feel that the people that were holding were vampires, Level E's to be exact, but they were tame.

I saw Day Class students surrounding around me, but some more Level E's were blocking their way. They were screaming my name, screaming that help is coming.

I was about to wriggle out of the vampire's grip but before I moved a muscle, something hit my head and from me being drunk with vodka, it knocked me out straight away.


	18. Chapter 18

The fight against D and Argro

Argro's POV

I casually walked to the moon dorm trying to keep a low profile. I hope my minions are doing well. If they even lay a finger on her well…. my fist cracked under the pressure. I kept on walking. I think I wouldn't need the stupid level E's. Kaname is now at a vulnerable state now thanks to Demira. It would be a shame to miss this chance. I was at the fountain when out of nowhere a dagger came darting at me. I ducked down before it hit me. "Who's there?" I said exposing my fangs. A foot came out of the trees. But it wasn't who I was expecting. "It's you." I was in complete shock to even see who is behind me. I was pinned to the ground hard with something hard hitting my head but it wasn't hard enough to knock me out. But who either is on me has covered my ears pretty well I couldn't hear a thing. Man I wish I can read lips. At the moment the chic seemed to be having an argument with whoever is on me. I just got a rough translation from what I can gather on what she is saying.

I ant o ill hi.

What a load of gibberish. I can't stand this anymore. I teleported away from him to the safety of a tree. Damn worst day ever. I got that hunter on my trail and it seems I didn't kill that human even though I thought I did. "I want to kill him!" she screamed at D. "I know you do but I am more trained for the job he is really dangerous." Calmly said D. The chic sighed. "Fine okay but can I bash him after you have weakened him please." She begged. "Sure I promise you, now hide somewhere so I can finish this." She ran deep within the forest but she wasn't any of my concern. "It's being 10 years Argro; I think we should finish this now." D said while he took the dagger out of the tree. He was right. It is time it finish this. I teleported behind him with an evil smile. "Your right D its being 10 years now let's finish this." Unexpectedly D turned around hitting me with the dagger square in the left cheek to the corner of my mouth. I stepped back feeling the red liquid dribbling down my chin. I didn't care I have to win even if we both die will for certain I wouldn't die. I will be reborn within the shadows once more taking a different form of a living or non-living creature developing and mastering new powers. I am the deadliest creature alive and the last to I think…

I jumped into the air twisting around like a shadow hurricane. I went at him at amazing speed that I couldn't see anything everything was a blur. I hit the ground hard sending shockwaves. D was blasted high in the sky and fell to the ground really hard. He got up barely standing. He was staring at me with brown eyes and his hair wildly flowing from the wind that has picked up. He took hold of the dagger and pointed at me. I smiled this was now or never. I ran up to him as he did as well. It was a hit on both ends. I had my fangs deep within his skin while he had the dagger hit me below the chest. 10 years now and finished my goal accomplished besides taking down Kaname but that doesn't matter to me anymore. He withdrew the dagger as I yanked out my fangs leaving a single fang behind. It happens when we bite a worthy foe keeping them as they were before they were bitten basically he will never turn into a vampire if he survives. The tooth will be replaced but what's the point. We took our final glances we both fell to the ground. I was finally at peace…..

D's POV

I woke up feeling dead but wasn't. I was very much alive. I thought I would be turned into a vampire now. He didn't do what I think he did… I looked over my arm and saw a single fang. I was shocked maybe he does have a heart. I looked over where he lay surrounded by blood. I took the fang out of my arm and put it in my pocket. I sat up with my hand on my head and slowly got up. I walked up to Argro and looked over him. He wasn't dead but barely alive. He was my prize for 10 years and now I don't want anything to do with him. He is in a category of his own programmed to kill but chose not to. I haven't gotten soft on him I was still mad at him I kicked him over the head. Anyway there could be a chance he wouldn't survive so it hasn't being a waste. Now to found Alida and get out of here. I called Alida name over and over but no response. I was getting worried. I took a deep breath and yelled. "ALIDA!" this could wake up the entire campus. "No need to yell bro, I am right next to you."

"I was just getting concern."

"So you came to me to finish the job."

"No I over done it, it won't be long before he turns into dust but I got gift for you to say I'm sorry for over killing the shadow vampire. Just close your eyes and open your hand."

Alida sighed she closed her eyes and open her hand. I searched through my pocket and felt something sharp hitting my finger. It was the fang I picked it up and forgot that it still had bloodstain on it. I cleaned it until the bloodstain is no more. I was kinda surprised how naturally shiny it is. Vampire fangs are shiny but this is a diamond of a tooth. I placed it in her hand as soon as I did she opened her eyes.

"A fang?" she said puzzled.

"Not just any fang a fang from a shadow vampire."

Her eyes widened.

"Thank you bro it's really beautiful like a gem or something."

"Now let's get of here on foot until we hit water."

We walked away from the academy where my foe lay. Crap if he doesn't move and he is actually not dead there would be questions but I hope he turns into dust and never bother us again. I looked at the bite but there was nothing there just two faint scars.

What happens to Demira and how did she escaped

Demira's POV

Man what happened. I don't feel so good. And where am i. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings it was dusty, messy and swear I saw some clothes. But the scariest thing at the moment was a level E staring at me with sad eyes. I got up and punched him right on the nose and thank god Whoever he is luckily he didn't check for guns as I pulled out a gun right on his chest but then when my head was clearing there were more of them. But they weren't even near me like they were lurking from the shadows. "Easy girly, I am friends with Argro."

"How do you know of Argro?" I questioned.

"Simple, he is my creator in a way he turned me into this and has given us a swell live."

"What do you mean?" I said getting annoyed and wondering. What on earth has Argro being doing these last 3 months?

"Well let's start with the introduction. My name is Larry and I am 16 years old. I was running away from home until Argro found me. He promised me a better life and I except and now I am in 2nd in command of this this army of 100 members."

"What Argro has turned you all into vampires why?"

"To take down this Kaname, He said Kaname is the ruler of vampires and he must be stop."

"Um I know Kaname as well and he isn't a ruler, he is a pure blood prince." Yay questions to annoy Argro with yay.

Someone came running in acting hysterical. "Bad news Argro is dead."

"But how?" every vampire said in surprise tone even I was.

"I don't know I was going to see him and then I found him on the ground surrounded in blood."

Everyone went hysterical. There were bangs, vampires running in circles and fighting among themselves on who is leader now. I took this chance to get out of here. I sneaked past Larry. I froze because Larry glanced at me. Crap, crap, crap if he says something I have to fight my way out. He just nod and punched someone at the back of the head. Wow he is alright for a Level E. but he's help was no use a level E got hold of me. I set my hand on fire and hit him right in the chest. Oh yeah I am on fire. The level E screamed in pain as he turned to dust. It took everybody's attention away from each but to me. Oh man this keeps on getting better and better. All of them came closer and closer to me. I sighed. A level E darted at me. He was fast I shot him with one of my guns and he fell to the ground into dust. 1 down 99 to go. I wish Zero was here I can't take all of these vampires all by myself but I have to try. The second came out of me. This one was big, I was about to hit him with one of guns but I saw a fist and the Level E went flying. Whoever is hitting him was impossible fast. As I watch the Level E beaten up by whoever I saw another one coming at me. I thought of a plan. I took away my gun and set this one on fire. He ran around the place setting everything on fire. The vampires where close to him were on fire. I saw Larry jump out of the way from a crazy vampire. He looked at me and gave a nod as he lifted a vampire high in the air. I understood what he meant. I quickly got a gun and shot the vampire. He kept on chucking vampires in the air while I shot them all. What is with this Level E? I thought to myself. It was a good 40 minutes until ever Level E in the area were gone. I gave a smile to Larry. "Well I am leaving now; see ya I hope we meet again." Before he can make a comment I teleported by fire…..I hated leaving him by himself but he wouldn't come with me anyway.

Zero's POV

I walked through the academy looking for Demi. I hate it when she does a disappearing act it is really annoying. I was walking until a step into a puddle of blood. Crap what has happened here. I looked up and there were more of them. I followed the puddles and saw Argro sitting against a wall. His back and he got himself hurt. I sighed heavily and walked up to him. "Hey Argro you alright?"

"Hell no I just got stabbed."

"Interesting by whom."

"That's none of your concern."

"Hey I am trying to help here."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Suit yourself Argro it's not like I am going to force my help on you but you should take yourself to the infirmary and Demi is my girl stay away from her."

He just smirked.

"Can't keep any promises." Argro said with a bigger smirk.

"You better because I am not thinking twice of shooting you know."

"Well you should because if you shoot me you'll get in trouble."

Damn his blood status. I snarled at him and walked off. I want to kill him. I can't stand him any longer. I tried to be nice but he is really pushing me. I went up a few staircases and accidently bumped into Yuki. "Ow," She squeaked. "Zero what's wrong you look so angry."

"It's nothing Yuki. It's just Argro. He didn't except my help and I think he is trying to get to Demi."

"Where is he now, maybe I can talk to him?

"Near the stairs against a wall, he seems hurt so be careful."

"Okay I will." She went down the stairs. I sat near a window and stared out from it. Demira where are you? I questioned in my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Demira's POV

Since I had teleported randomly, I found myself standing near Argro, he was bleeding badly and we were at the back gate, the gate he used to run away from three months ago. Relief flooded his face, but I could still see pain in his expression, "Did they do anything to you?" he asked, the question startled me, and I saw a wound at the bottom of his chest, it shocked me to see him in this state. It reminded me of when he jumped in front of me to take that blow from that blade Ryu tried to kill me with, and I remember when I gave Argro my blood to heal. I now regret saving his life, making level E's and attacking this Academy like he did, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, after all, he has my blood in him now, I am responsible for his actions now, a burden that I held onto, as I saved him.

So, I couldn't help asking, "What happened now, Argro?"

He looked away from me, eyes locked on the ground, this made me angry and I slapped him. "Answer me asshole!" I yelled at him, he looked back at me, startled at what I just called him, haven't I called him that before? I don't know, probably multiple times by now.

"A hunter came after me, I hoped I killed him back for what he has done." He snarled, the first thought I had was that he killed Zero, since Zero was the only one that was capable of killing him, and he was a hunter by blood.

"What did you do to Zero?" I growled, when he was about to answer, I heard something behind me, someone that I didn't know, it wasn't a Level E, since I could sense them easily, two of them, one felt weird, and the other was human.

I summoned my favourite katana from my flames and held it towards where I was sensing them. Argro's face read fear all over it, but what was he scared of a human with someone that I couldn't sense well? Oh yeah, I guess he's scared about the person I couldn't sense well.

Two people came from behind a tree, a boy and a girl. The boy was clearly human, his muscles sharp, and held a dagger in his hand, and the girl, she was clearly I couldn't feel. Not human or vampire, or Shadow Vampire in this situation. She had a slim body, with some muscles showing here and there, she was tall too, just a bit taller than the boy, her hair was flowing with the small wind, making it look like a fan was blowing right in front of her.

She looked familiar and yet she looked like a complete stranger, what is with that?

And with the wind blowing in complete different directions, her sleeve flew up and I froze at what I saw on her upper arm.

It was dark blue, and it took shape of a raindrop, and it looked wet, making it look like it had a healing effect, and then, I realized that she was a Charmer. When I made that discovery, the boy realized that I was staring at her in shock and he came at me and I reacted just in time to block his attack with my katana and knocked him off his feet.

I hovered my katana over his throat, "Don't even bother, I have no intention to kill her." I said, taking a small glance to Argro, his face registered surprise and awe, and when I looked down at the boy I just took down, or rather, man, he kept on looking at me and then at the girl.

I walked over to the girl, no wonder I couldn't sense her properly, since I haven't been around a Charmer long enough to remember their presence, I was only young the last time I saw my sister, and I didn't have my sensing ability to sense things like I do now, and I hadn't seen another Charmer since.

I sent my katana away by flames once again and lifted up my skirt up, (I know, I don't usually wear skirts but I realized that I am more flexible in them, so I decided to wear them to see if they make any improvements in my fights), to show my tattoo-lookalike thing I had.

It was red, blood red more like it, it was shaped as a flame, and instead or a wet, cool healing effect on it, it was burnt, looking destructible, beautiful and powerful, just like a real flame. It was burned into my skin, unlike hers, it looked like her was there because it was on by water like a temporary tattoo that you could get, and mine looked like I got a flame and burned my leg in a shape of a flame just for the sake of it.

The girl saw it and gasped and covered her tattoo thingy with her hand and stared at me in wonder. I put my skirt down and watched her, waiting for her to say something, and then she spoke. "We're the same. You are the same as me!" she cried out, running over to me.

She grabbed onto me and knocked me to the ground, I was too startled to react. Tears filled the girl's eyes and she grabbed onto my shirt. "Tell me please! What am I? Why do you have a flame and I got a raindrop?"

I sat up, and saw the pleads that were in the girls eyes, and then I got a little confused. "What about your parents?" I asked, surely if one of them were Charmers, they should've told her about it, unless… they were dead.

"What do you mean my parents? They are dead." She said calmly, a very confused look in her eyes. She was only about fifteen years old.

"How did they die?" I asked.

"By Him." she pointed to Argro, who was panting against the tree, now clutching his chest.

I got up and walked over to him and punched him in the face, it broke his nose and blood started to come out. I didn't know why I did it, I just felt angry with him, and I felt a smile come from the man that I took down earlier.

"Why did you do that Argro!" I yelled at him, he looked hurt. No shit! I thought to myself, he has been stabbed my something like a sword that could kill him and I just pretty much broke his nose. But, not physically hurt, but emotionally as well. Like my punch and yelling hurt him as well.

"It was my first assignment after my turning of a Shadow Vampire, and I had to kill a family that raised Shadow Vampire hunters, I pretty much killed the girl, but her brother came out to save her at the last moment. I had no idea she was a Charmer, she was human the last time I saw her, and I didn't feel her when I was battling her brother back in Canada, Demi, please forgive me." He blurted out, as if he knew that I was going to hit him again. Ha, no wonder those too looked alike. I ignored his plea for forgiveness.

I turned and faced the girl again, "How did you survive his attack?" I asked, my voice hard.

Her brother spoke for her this time, the first time I heard him speak, "A strange woman came and saved her, ever since that night she had that raindrop tattoo could use water as I weapon and follow scents."

"How?"

"She fed my sister with her blood, and the woman looked like that she going to pass out from the blood loss, she gave Alida a lot of her blood, just to survive and turn into something that's not human or vampire. Answer me, what has that woman turned my sister into?" he yelled at me, my expression didn't change, there had to be a serious person here, ready with answers, and I guess I was the only one that was capable of that.

"I am a Charmer, and so is your sister, I wield fire, and from the looks of it, your sister wields water. I don't know that woman who saved her, but I just don't know how she did it though, with the turning I mean."

"She did give me her blood, but she took some of mine in return, and I had her memories in my head for a few months before finally fighting it so they wouldn't bother me. Why did I see her memories?"

Argro's POV

As the water-Charmer asked that question, I remembered to when Demi gave me her blood to save my life, I had her memories in me for awhile before they started to disappear. I had her feelings in me for the entire time that I was away from Cross Academy, but, now, I can't feel them now, I guess I lost her blood then.

I always thought blood carried power and memories and all. But this was an entire new thing. Charmers and show their memories to anyone now. But, why didn't I change into a Charmer, when I had Demi give me her blood? Maybe my blood was stronger, or was it that you need a lot of blood for a turning? Must be then.

Oh God, I wanted Demira's blood right now, I wanted to pass out so that she would want to save my life and fill her mouth with her blood again and had to kiss me to put it into me. I wanted those soft lips on mine once again. I was surprised I haven't died from the blood loss, and I was really hungry for blood.

I fell to my knees and I saw the concern from Demira's eyes, I think she still owed her life to me, as long as she gets to kiss me again, I relieve any guilt.

My vision started to blur, I wasn't really in peace like I had thought when I thought I had accomplished everything besides getting at Kaname, I suddenly had a thing I wanted to do, I wanted to show my love for Demira and I wanted her to tell me that she had hidden love for me too, then, I would go on and be reborn as someone else, since my body kept on resisting to give in so I could die for this time around.

I heard Demira's footsteps as she ran towards me and dropped to her knees next to me. "Fuck, Argro. What the hell? Man, this better be the last thing I have to do this!" She groaned, and I heard metal come out and I smelt the lovely smell of Demira's blood and heard her sucking it into her mouth.

I mentally smiled and imagined Demira's lips on mine just like she had over three months ago. When I imagined that her lips came off mine and left that electricity feeling just like last time, Demira's lips came on mine and I felt her blood slip through her lips as her lips parted a little just enough to pass the blood down into my mouth.

Fire shot through me, that feeling that you get when you kiss someone that you love and hold dear, not Demira burning me with her fire, which I can imagine her doing if I actually piss her off enough.

Her lips tried to be straight and not move, making it look like she was doing it against her will, but is enjoying it at the same time, I smirked into the 'kiss' and had the thought of them with me forever.

Suddenly, I felt a twitch in her lips before her lips disappeared and she gave out a little yelp. I shot up and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to see my vision normal, her blood was already working, but I saw some blood slip out of her mouth, meaning that something stopped her from giving me that kiss and blood.

I saw more of her blood at her arm, and saw a dagger, with a hand holding it. D's face was close to Demira's, giving her a snarl before pulling the dagger out and jumped for me and Demi was in front of him and she fell over somehow and landed on my chest just as he brought the dagger down and it got her thigh and I heard her yelp once more and felt the dagger go through her thigh and I felt the tip of the dagger scrape my chest.

Demi kicked him with her other leg, pushing him away from us, and I sprang into action.

I pushed Demi off me and jumped at D, grabbed his neck and broke it in an unnatural way and his body fell limp in my arms. When I looked down at what I just done, I was shocked. I was glad that I just killed the man that tried to kill my Demira and I was too lost in my anger that I didn't know what I was doing until it was done.

"D!" his sister cried out, running over to him and holding his dead body in her arms as I backed away from it.

I decided that I needed to leave the girl with his dead brother so she could cry in silence so I grabbed Demi and teleported us to the house that I had lived in Canada for the last three months. I didn't need Zero to find us and go spastic about Demi's condition and seeing Demi's blood on my lips, I would have to take her back later so Zero won't see me, because I think he won't think twice about shooting me if he sees me with Demira again that will give him the wrong thoughts.

I shifted Demi in my arms so that I was carrying her bridal-style. I wondered about telling her that I love her right then, but then, I saw that she was asleep, probably so her body could heal since a dagger went through her thigh, and I don't know how bad the other injury was, but the best part was I hadn't woken when I shifted her body around in my arms. :P

I walked upstairs and put her on a spare bed and saw her cute face that she always has when she's asleep. I thought about leaving her to go to the Academy to finish off Kaname, but then, nah. Kaname can wait, and I didn't want to leave Demi alone when any of my minions could come in and attack her, thinking that she is a snack, but I knew that it was impossible, since they are all in Japan and we are in Canada.

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed next to her on the bed, without touching her curled up body. Her breathing was even and she wore a worn-out smile on her face. I fought the urge to touch her face just to feel her smooth skin under my skin and to kiss her, to feel the softness of them once more.

I gave in and caressed her face and gave her a kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the room. She would need some clean clothes soon when she wakes up, and I don't plan on going to Cross Academy for her clothes, I just hope that I can find some of my clothes that will fit her, we will probably but some clothes when she wakes up later, unless she goes crazy and tries to kill me. O.o


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 6

Argro confessed

Argro's POV

I have to tell Demi everything. Boss, the assassin, Shadow vampire hunter D and that I am in love with her. I have to do something about her leg but what. I sat against the wall feeling helpless. I'll have to go to the academy and make some story up and leave and this time not going back. She was still knocked out. I'll have to write her a note. I'm too scared to speak face to face. I got up from where I was sitting, went to the desk, got pen and paper and started to write.

Dear Demi

I am sorry for everything. I've told boss about your kind and honestly didn't know he'll capture you. The assassin, I knew about him and I made it that my mission to protect you from him but I guess I failed that. For 10 years I have been stalked, hunted and bashed by a shadow vampire hunter named D. Him and his partner of crime over killed my species making me the last of the shadow vampire race. I am too dangerous to be in a group. I guess that's why everybody had an obsession of killing my kind. We were a thriving species over 10,000 but then we got too big and claiming places that weren't ours and soon the obsession begins. At least 200 shadow vampires died everyday pretty soon left me lonely number 1. I am glad for that you have found another charmer and I love you but I know you belong to Zero (I've always known his name but gave him different name to annoy him.) This time don't find me or try to find me I am too dangerous to be near you. I tried to be friends but just gave you more pain so LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to hurt you anymore and to do that is to get away from you.

Sincerely Argro.

I fold the note and put it in one of her pockets. I got hold of her and teleported her to the academy. It was sunrise at the academy. I placed her against a wall, kissed her on the forehead and left her there.

Alida's POV'

I am going to kill him avenge D make him pay. "Foolish little girl, you just can't kill a shadow vampire."

"Whose there?"

A being formed in front of me. Oh no another one? She was more shadow then the other one. She was like black smoke in a form of a vampire.

"Now child what happened." she said calmly.

I told her everything but I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Well if you ask me you bro deserved it. My reason is more worthy for his death but I guess you cared for D so much it's sort of reasonable." she said with a bit of sympathy.

"What's your name and can you read my thoughts?"

"My name is Zofia Le Mort and yours might be and I can read minds?"

"My name is Alida Blackburn."

"Nice name and now I will teach how to kill him but promise me after you do. You won't turn against me in fact to make sure we will do a blood promise."

"What's a blood promise?

"It's where we make a promise and cut ourselves with a special knife that will bind our blood together so if you break the promise you will die."

"Okay let's do this thing." I muttered.

"I will teach her to kill Argro Kuran but Alida promise me that when I do she won't harm me in anyway." Zofia look through her pocket but to me it looks like she span her body around. She pulled out a knife. It was pretty it had gems all around the handle. She stabbed the knife on her palm and gave the knife to me. I had my hand out, closed my eyes and stabbed my palm as well. It hurt so much almost unbearable. This is for you D. I saw the blood formed on the knife it was all bubbly and then beamed up in the air where it vanished. "Alida I will teach you to how to kill Argro." I was excited D's dream won't disappear now I will finish his dream for him even it draws my last breath.

Argro's pov again.

I teleported to somewhere in japan. I kept on running. I have to run away from everybody I am too dangerous. But I was going too fast and fell in a trap for something. I looked up and there was someone smirking down at me and then guns and daggers been hold by hunters surround the hole. Crap more shadow vampire hunters. "We got you surrounded, surrender and die." Said an old man.

"Hang on is it surrender or die."

"Not for you shadow vampire freak."

I sighed so this is how the mighty shadow vampires end. I sighed heavily and put my hands up in defeat. They got me out of the hole and bind my hands with really strong rope and walked me to a truck. I couldn't see anything it was dark and small. I felt something sharp hit my neck afterwards I fell asleep. Funny their didn't kill me.

It seemed forever since I fell asleep but when I woke up. I was in a cage. Great to these bastards I am just nothing more and then an animal they can experiment on. This brings a lot of bad memories that I thought I would never repeat again. I heard footsteps. And this guy in a lab coat came up to me and lowers himself to my level. I lunged at him but something pulled me back. I saw on my left arm was a cuff that was connected to a chain. "Really." I said displeased.

"I am sorry that they captured you again Argro but I guess the escape plan worked."

It was him. I remember him he helped me escape these place years ago.

"Hey help me get out of here buddy like last time." I said cheerfully.

"I can't pal." He said harshly as he walks outside of the room where the cage was placed.

"Come back, come back I need you." I said franticly and sticking my hand out of the cage. It was no use I pulled my hand back and walked to a corner of the cage. I am alone.


	21. The End

**Chapter 21**

**Zero's POV**

As I wait for Demi to get out of the shower something caught my eye in her dirty clothes, I walked over to the clothes pile outside of the shower and picked up a note that was neatly folded up. I flipped the note open and started reading…

My hand went into a very tight fist almost cracking my fingers and my eyes turned crimson… at that time Demi came out of the shower with her purple bathrobe on and her wounds beginning to heal

"Zero, what's wrong?" said Demi staring at me with those captivating purple eyes.

I calmed myself down turning my eyes back to violet and unclenched my fist and handed her the note and left the room… I am very angry at this time so I wouldn't be the best company

**Demi's POV**

I read the note it angered me, sadden me and then something zapped me and felt like I was sucked into a black hole …

I felt like I was stabbed with a needle but it wasn't me and I saw some weird guy in a lab coat, then another jab with a needle went in my arm, I felt like I was stabbed with something sharp went through my stomach and then I felt like screaming but it wasn't me being stabbed… "ARGRO!" I blurted out and then I was sucked back into my room… that was very weird was I looking through the eyes and feelings of Argro and if I was he was in tremendous pain… I checked my arms and my stomach, no recent marks on my skin just a very faint scar where I was stabbed a few months ago. I sighed heavily… I got into some clothes and then walked out of my room… if I am going to rescue Argro I might need some back up.

I found Zero leaning against some wall at the academy, I leaned against the same wall and smiled. "Zero, we have something to do and you wouldn't like it." I whispered.

"Has it have something to do with Argro," zero moaned annoyed.

"Yes it has… Argro has being abducted by some weird scientists and we need to find him." I said a bit seriously

"Well I say good riddance I don't really care about him... he has being giving me hell over the months."

I sighed sadly so you aren't going

"No I am not!" Zero said harshly and walked off.

My heart sank and I sighed sadly after this rescue mission I might need to solve a few things with Zero. I tried so many people and vampires to help me on my search who knew Argro of cause. I guess I have to find him myself. I gathered my stuff and potential clues to help with the search. I flopped onto the bed with all the notes Argro gave me in my hands and reading every single one other and other again. While I was looking at them a thought came to my mind I might need to go to the academy's library restricted section… YAY! I don't know why I got this thought…

**At the Library **

I explored almost every spot of the restricted section and no results on what I was looking for. I slapped my head. Man this is getting annoying. When I was about to give up a giant book fell onto on my head. OW! I rubbed my head owie… I got the book and looked at it. It was in some language I was unfamiliar with Italian maybe? But I looked inside it was English. Yay this book is what I want. It had everything I need to know about shadow vampires. I closed the book and it hid it under my top. Surprisingly it was a small book with loads of what looks like black flames around the book cover with the unknown language and heaps of pages.

I sneaked outside of the library without the aging librarian knowing that I took a book from the restricted section. Man do I feel rebel. Muhahahahahah.

_**At my room**_

I flopped onto the bed and starts reading the book. Wow this is so interesting who knew shadow vampires have a very interesting history. I learnt they are formally known as _Ombra Vampiro _meaning shadow vampire in Italian and this interesting being in this book I read deeper into the paragraph.

_**Zofia Le Mort**__ (Ombra Vampiro queen or king?)_

_It's unknown the gender of this being since nobody has seen Zofia Le Mort in centuries, in the ancient documents they say it will only make her appearance when somebody really needs someone taken from the earth. Zofia Le Mort is also known as the grim reaper as nobody survived the attacks of this monster. Some say she is female from her name and her voice is like 1000 love birds but some say it's a male from his last name and his manly appearance. Nobody knows the gender of this very powerful Ombra Vampiro or agree to what gender it is but is known to be quite passionate and understanding. Also one thing about Zofia Le Mort never ever agree to her….._

The writing was getting very hard to read as it was very faded. Damn that was getting interesting. I flipped through the pages of the book until I found a sub section in it about the hunters of this noble race of vampires. After about an hour and a half of reading the chapter I know where the possible hide out is and who to watch out and I got the perfect plan to invade it. I grabbed my belongings and jumped out of the window…

_**Argro's POV**_

As I was thinking of things to ease the pain am in I heard massive bangs and screams. I couldn't know what's going on here since I am chained up and then an unexpected being was dumped into the cage also now chained up. "Holy crap Demi it's you!" I said with extreme surprise.

_**Demi's POV**_

Wow like wow Argro changed has completely changed. His eyes were always the same deep jungle green but his hair was what Kaname once describe. He looked so much like Rido now I guess the experiments they are doing on him problem took out the dye and he has an a Italian accent! Not like that surprised me. I was a loss of words and then I managed "I came to rescue you Argro." I said nicely. Argro sighed heavily…

"This place is impossible to escape from you just wasted your freedom Demi…" he said in a really sad tone.

I smiled big. "Sure this place is impossible for a shadow vampire to escape from but what about a charmer." I put my hands on the bars and used my element fire and so easily it burnt a massive hole in the bars. I jumped out of the cage. "Are you coming Argro." He literally jumped out of the cage and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I patted his back "um somewhat mortal here I need to breathe here. He let go and blushed "Sorry Demi… so let's teleport out of here." He teleported by shadow, as I teleported fire. Something was wrong… we were pulled out of a teleportation powers and in front of us was a figure but whatever it is its got Argro very scared. A thought came to my mind it can't be Zofia Le Mort. A massive scream out of Argro and when I saw him a massive sword went through him and I looked at the handler it was ALIDA! Oh dear…

She withdrew the sword and down went Argro. He looked at me and then he whispered "I loved you Demi, good bye my Love…" he was nothing but dust and the clothes he was wearing was on the ground lifeless. I felt really mad and weak at the same time and then my MP3 player that I am connected to by life and goes on at the most random times the song I'll Always Remember You by Kristen Price was on and it made the whole moment so sad that I nearly shed a few tears but I remember I have a problem to deal with Zofia Le Mort and Alida. I stood there frozen and shocked but it seems Alida had a problem as well.

Zofia Le Mort laughed and moved over to Alida and smirked. "Well your dream has been accomplished now pay."

"Huh what?" Alida muttered.

"Do you even know the cost of a blood promise is?"

"Um noooooooo." Alida said spooked.

"Well I gave you what you want now you have to do something for me. I want some of your charmer powers" said Zofia Le Mort with a big smirk. Zofia Le Mort grabbed the wrist of Alida before Alida could do anything and then a flash of black light. Zofia Looked so strong and Alida almost weak. Zofia picked up Alida and disappeared. I fell to ground and cried my eyes out…

_**8 years later**_

**Demi's POV**

I walked though me and Zero's wonderful garden thinking of things that happened 8 years ago as Zero was doing some work at the vampire hunter associating and our beautiful 3 year old baby girl Trisha was sleeping. I continued my walk through our garden I heard noises through the bushes. I walked over to the bushes and saw above it a massive black raven perched on a tree branched and looking at me with green eyes. "Huh can ravens have green eyes?" I said out loud. I swore the Raven nearly laughed and it kept staring at me. "Is that you Argro?" the raven blinked and stretched out its black wings and flew high in the sky. I smiled "GOOD LUCK ARGRO!" I yelled at the sky. As the raven flew a single feather gently and gracefully landed on the ground. I grabbed it off the ground and hold it close to my heart…. "Thank you old friend."

_**Author Note: **_**well that is it guys The Spy among us finally finished thank you loyal readers and I will be working on a new story and thanks to my friend Thaddeus for reviewing all my chapters it's been very awesome Thaddeus that you had the time to read and reviewing my story! :D**


End file.
